


My One and Only

by orphan_account



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne and Gilbert, several weeks after 3x10. Follows the progression of their relationship shortly after they’ve become an item and covers the different stages of their relationship.Warning: this is pretty much just shirbert smut.Chapter 16 is now up!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 253
Kudos: 1236





	1. The Parlor

Anne waited anxiously in the parlor of her boarding house, fisting the material of her green dress and then flattening it back out in a compulsive, repetitive fashion.

Gilbert was coming today, and he planned to greet her in a respectable manner, the way any respectable man courting a lady would- by meeting her, under supervision, between the hours of 2 and 4 in the parlor of the boarding house. Anne was thrilled to have a romantical suitor visiting, and even more thrilled that this suitor was none other than Gilbert Blythe, the only object of her affections. 

Simultaneously, however, she was about to burst out of this nuisance of a corset. She could not breathe! Anne had not seen Gilbert since the day he left for Toronto, hurriedly kissing her and confessing his feelings before rushing off to catch his train. It was just like Gilbert to get her all riled up and leave her to suffer the consequences alone. It happened the day she broke her slate over her head, and it was happening again today. She didn’t know where to put her feelings, and this building tension was about to make her burst. 

Sure, they’d exchanged countless letters, discussing their respective new universities, Green Gables, Bash and Delly, the usual. However, neither of them had been willing to even broach the topic of their relationship, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Both were still too stubborn, engaging in their never ceasing game of chicken. It was more than that, though. Anne was also terrified.

What if he changed his mind? What if he realized he made a mistake? What if he’s met a prettier, smarter, more agreeable girl in Toronto that he doesn’t have to wait weeks to hear a response from? That he can kiss whenever he wishes? These thoughts swirled through Anne’s mind as she switched from sitting to pacing to staring into the face of the clock. 

“Anne,” came a deeply familiar sigh from the doorway.

Anne whipped around, eyes widening to meet the soft gaze of one Gilbert Blythe.

‘He already looks different,’ Anne thought. letting her eyes drift over Gilbert’s form. He’d filled out a little bit, probably from no longer working off all of his calories doing regular farm work with Bash. She let her eyes rake over his face. He looked healthy, his eyes bright and face full. Anne took in his spectacular chin, and then looked to the smile spreading over his face.

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow, “Are you truly well, Anne? Do you need me to call the town doctor?” 

This knocked Anne out of her stupor, and she cocked a hip in his direction, a teasing smile gracing her lips.

“Isn’t that supposed to be your job? Or aren’t they teaching you anything in Toronto?”

The both stepped forward, closing the distance between them, but as they moved to embrace, a clear cough sounded from the corner chair.

It was their chaperone. Anne had asked another woman boarding there to chaperone, as she was much too embarrassed to ask any of the girls from Avonlea to sit in on her meeting with Gilbert. She also wanted him all to herself, not entertaining any other girl, at least for this moment.

However, this proved to be frustrating, as she could not kiss the only lips she’s desired for weeks, if not years, now. Courting had to be the most ridiculous construct ever imposed on a young couple! Kissing her beloved is a far cry from... marital intimacy. Anyone could surely see the ridiculousness of courting rules, thought Anne, though her cheeks still burned at the thought, and her stomach still knotted up being this close to Gilbert.

So instead, Gilbert and Anne took a seat on the couch, a respectable distance of about a foot between them. They made small talk for the better part of an hour, never ceasing in their zeal, before Gilbert leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

His words rustled her hair, making her shiver, as he breathed, “Could I compel you to a more private meeting later? There are many much more sensitive matters I wish to discuss with only you.” 

Anne’s eyes widened comically and her breath caught, cheeks surely turning bright red. Despite her embarrassing reaction, she nodded hastily, breathing back “Tonight, after dark. I know a place we can go.”

Anne didn’t know if this was purely so they could speak freely about their relationship, or if Gilbert had something more improper in mind. Knowing Gilbert, it was almost certainly the former. Anne mason found herself wishing it might be the latter. A girl could dream. It was hard not to when one’s boyfriend (Boyfriend? Suitor? Friend?) was as dreamy as Gilbert, with his dark curls and dark eyes, always staring at her like he could see straight through her. His strong, methodical hands, calloused from years of labor, she imagined gripping her waist tightly, holding her close. Most of all, his soft smile, reserved solely for Anne. 

Anne was snapped out of her daydream by Gilbert touching her wrist, his brow furrowed. “Did I lose you there?” 

She coughed and adjusted her seat on the couch, “No, I am quite alright. I was just lost in thought. So, we’re in agreement about our next meeting?” Anne asked, trying to not give too much away to gossip for her chaperone to titter about later on with the other girls. 

Gilbert nodded, smiling slightly. “Yes, I shall see you again soon. Until then,” and he with that he lifted her hand delicately, pressing his soft lips against her knuckles, lingering for a moment. Anne gasped, not expecting the contact, and felt a hot stirring in her belly. Gilbert somehow made even being a perfect gentlemen unnerving attractive. 

He released her hand, and she returned it to her side, once again crinkling the green fabric of her dress as she rose to lead him out the door. She would need to find a way to keep her mind out of the gutter before tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New fic. Hope you all like it so far! Will probably start being a little more explicit next chapter; you’ve been warned.


	2. The Alcove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert meet up that night. But first, Anne has a minor freakout and needs Diana.

Later that day, Anne sat in the room she shared with Diana, waiting for her best friend to return from her errands. She was in desperate need of advice. Diana was a little more experienced in this area, even if her relationship with Jerry was little more than a rebellious tryst. 

Anne fell back onto her bed with a huff. What would transpire tonight? After their meeting, Anne’s worries regarding the status of their relationship had waned slightly. Nothing had really changed between them, their dynamic remaining in tact. However, there was now a buzz between them that had only amplified once their mutual feelings had been made known. 

This buzz was sinister, something Anne knew a respectable lady would never address with a man she was not married to, let alone not even engaged to. But this was Gilbert! The match to her soul, the only one her heart would ever sing for.

Would he ask her to be his girlfriend tonight? Anne didn’t quite like that terminology; perhaps he would confirm that she was his dearest? His love? His sweetheart? 

That all seemed so small compared to the big question rolling through her mind: Would he kiss her again? 

The memory of their last encounter has permeated her mind these last several weeks, keeping her up late at night. Anne didn’t know much about the physical aspect of a romantic relationship; the women of Avonlea had been decidedly unhelpful, and there was no way she was going to ask Gilbert any more mortifying questions about reproduction. The first time was more than enough.

Yet, as a result, she couldn’t help but wonder why she felt such unidentifiable energy in her lower abdomen when she thought of Gilbert kissing her so fiercely, his hot mouth covering hers and his hands grabbing at her hips, pulling her closer to him. 

Anne rubbed her legs together, relieving some of the curious, delicious tension at the apex of her thighs, as she wondered why her hands itched to run themselves through his soft, thick hair, and why she stayed up late fantasizing of kissing him all day, every day, even though that would surely not be a very economical use of her time. 

Anne stopped. She was getting herself worked up again, and she had to stay focused. Where was Diana?

At that moment, Diana came through the door, dropping her cluster of shopping bags at the door. Diana hadn’t had any time to do her school shopping before being rushed to join Anne at college, and so her mother had finally come down to help. It had taken some time for her family to adjust to Diana’s newly voiced desires in life, but they were coming around.

“Diana! Oh how I’ve waited for you in utter agony this past hour! I am in great need of your counsel, as my best friend and the only girl I know who has seriously kissed another human being,” Anne begged, dramatically. 

Diana rushed to her side, “What is it Anne? Did something happen today with Gilbert? Do I need to have another talk with him?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. No, it’s less what happened today with Gilbert and more what will happen tonight with Gilbert!”

Diana furrowed her brow, “What do you mean ‘tonight’?” 

Anne clasped Diana’s hands in her own. “You must promise to keep this information in your greatest confidance.”

Diana looked her seriously in the eyes. “I promise. You know I do.”

Anne took a deep breath. “Gilbert and I have made plans to meet tonight after lights out. We couldn’t speak freely or touch or kiss at all, not with the chaperone in the room. So he suggested we meet in private later...”

Diana looked scandalized. “After curfew, though? That can only mean something improper!”

“Is that what that means? Is that a bad thing? I have no idea what I’m doing! I feel so out of sorts; I’m not used to being so out of control and unknowledgeable about a situation, and it’s not like there’s a book I can go read about it!” Anne wailed.

“Anne, calm down. I mean, it is Gilbert Blythe, after all. It can’t be anything too scandalous; he doesn’t seem like that kind of man.”

Anne’s face fell slightly. “I suppose you’re right. He probably just wants to discuss the status of our relationship and where it’s headed.”

Diana narrowed her eyes, a playful smirk touching her mouth. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, do you want something improper to happen between you and Blythe?”

“I don’t know! Maybe? I want... something. What do I do, Diana?”

Diana sighed. “Talk to Gilbert about this. He’s always been there for you to talk to about anything, and nothing has changed about that. He’s still the same guy, and now he’s even more than that to you.”

Anne nodded in agreement. “You’re right, I should just tell him how I’m feeling. He’ll know what to do. As much as I hate to admit it, I truly am out of my depths here.”

Diana agreed, “Yes, but remember: Gilbert Blythe is still just a man. He has all of the same... male urges. Don’t let him do anything you don’t want, no matter how nicely he puts it. You are your own captain; don’t forget that.” 

Anne hugged Diana to her. “Thank you, Diana, for being my greatest confidante. I think I might have lost it without you to bring me back down to earth.” 

—

Later that night, before lights out, Anne was sitting in front of the mirror in her room, staring at her reflection. Diana had said male urges... did that mean Gilbert was feeling something similar to what had been rushing through Anne’s head lately? 

Anne shook her head, trying to focus. She pulled her hair out of its pinnings and brushed through her bright red locks. Anne glanced down at her nightgown and wondered if it was entirely appropriate for a late night meeting. 

Sure, Gilbert has seen her in her sleepware over the years, but that was before. Anne was a woman now, and Gilbert a man. No, she was being silly. They were the same people. Deciding her overcoat would conceal enough, Anne waited for nightfall.

—

*Thunk*

...

*Thunk*

...

Anne swung her legs over the side of her bed and went to her window. Outside, she could see Gilbert waiting. He gave an awkward little wave when he noticed her.

After grabbing her overcoat, Anne slowly pushed the window open, praying for it not to creak. She climbed out, slid down the roof rather gracefully if she did say so herself, and jumped the short distance to the ground. 

“Huh. That was easier than I thought it would be,” she whispered, grinning widely up at Gilbert. Her breath caught when she met his eyes. He looked down at her with something akin to amazement. Anne lost herself in his gaze, the buzz between them growing louder with each passing second, before she realized where they were. Anne have an awkward cough and turned away. “This way; there’s a place we can go where we won’t be discovered.” 

Gilbert followed her, and she led him behind the boarding house. There, there was a large shed, presumably to keep the different tools needed for upkeep of the house. The shed wasn’t what she was interested in, however. It was the dark space between it and the building next door.

It was a dark pathway, much skinnier than an alleyway but wide enough to comfortably fit two people. It stopped at the front where the space between the two buildings becomes much too small for anyone to easily see through, let alone fit through. Anne had gone exploring and found it one day shortly after her arrival; she had been using it to read in peace and hadn’t been discovered yet. 

Anne led Gilbert there, taking his hand and wedging them into the small space. She had thought it was wide enough to comfortably fit two people, but it was a little tight. They stood facing each other, only a foot of space between them. 

Anne stared straight ahead at the buttons of Gilbert’s shirt, paralyzed by their proximity, the only sound their breathing, loud in the quiet night. 

“Anne,” said Gilbert, breaking the silence.

Yet the young woman could only stare straight ahead, memorizing the buttons on Gilbert’s shirt. One button wasn’t quite the right color, and she imagined Hazel sitting at the Blythe kitchen table, sewing it onto his shirt. 

“Anne,” Gilbert repeated, this time gently guiding her chin up so she would meet his eyes. When she did, he leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Anne gasped softly before returning his kiss, her hands trailing up his sides before resting on his firm chest. 

Gilbert leaned forward, his forearms coming to rest on either side of Anne’s head, pressing her back against the building behind her, deepening the kiss. He slowly ended the kiss, kissing her mouth softly once, then her cheek, the her lips once more, before finally resting his forehead against her own.

“Better now?” he asked, breathing heavily. 

Anne nodded quickly, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck, bringing his face back down again for her to continue the kiss. She wasted no time, deepening the kiss immediately. 

Gilbert groaned, and Anne felt a throb between her legs. He brought one hand down to her hair, threading it through her fiery locks before slipping his tongue into her mouth experimentally. 

Anne loved this strange, new development, pulling his body closer to hers, needing to feel more of him. In response, he brought his other arm down to cradle her body, slipping his hand into her overcoat to wrap solidly around her waist. After a moment, he froze: first his hand, then his body, then his lips against hers. He moved his head back slightly and glanced down quickly. Anne was not wearing a corset. In fact, she was wearing little but her nightgown, a fact that became clear to Gilbert in that moment. 

Gilbert cleared his throat and backed up against the opposite building, lacing his hands together in front of him. Anne breathed heavily in front of him, still coming down from their kissing. 

“I...um... I didn’t ask you... I didn’t mean anything improper by... What I mean to say is...” Gilbert stuttered out in front of her.

Anne looked at him curiously. Rare was it for Anne to see Gilbert Blythe, Avonlea’s golden boy, at such a loss for words. If the situation wasn’t so awkward for her she’d probably be amused. 

Scratch that, she was amused.

“Gilbert, are you okay?” Anne asked, trying to stifle her laughter. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so stunned!” 

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at her, “Oh, you think this is funny?” 

Anne grinned back at him. “A little bit.” 

He shook his head, a smile dancing across his lips. “I didn’t lure you here to take advantage of you. In fact, I had the opposite intention. I wanted to make our relationship official; we didn’t truly get an opportunity to last time we were together. There was no time. But Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, I love you. I know that there won’t ever be anyone that will make me feel as you do. I would never want to disrespect your honor by luring you out to some secluded alcove; I hope you know that.” 

Anne’s eyes shone, “Of course I know that. If anything, I lured you here, didn’t I? You should be more worried about your own honor. And I... I feel the same. I love you too. You, Gilbert Blythe, are my one and only.”

He pecked her again affectionately, parting before she could deepen the kiss again. “My honor, huh? I’ll keep that in mind. We should get you back home before anyone notices you’re gone. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop in again tomorrow morning before I take my train back to Toronto, so this is goodbye.”

Anne looked down, sad. “How long before I can see you again?” 

Gilbert shook his head. “I don’t know. My schoolwork is only getting busier; it might be the holidays before we can meet again.”

Anne signed, and hugged her love to her, wrapping her thin arms around his chest. He rested his head atop hers, and they basked in the pure intimacy of the moment, before saying their goodbyes.

Later that night, Anne sat awake in bed, thinking about what had transpired. Turns out she didn’t need to ask Gilbert tonight, but she knew that she would without a doubt have more questions in the future. 

All in all, though, Anne ended the night feeling more secure about her relationship with Gilbert, knowing he loved her as she loved him. 

With that, though, she also felt endlessly more frustrated. Whereas before she had, in hindsight, sweet kisses and declarations of feelings to fantasize about, she now had the memories of Gil’s hands in her hair, his lean body towering over her, pressing her against the shed, his palm burning her skin through the thin fabric of her nightgown, his tongue exploring her mouth.

Anne flipped over onto her stomach with a huff, pressing her burning cheeks into her cool pillow. She gripped her bedsheets in her hands, groaning in frustration, wishing she knew how to relieve the building tension between her legs. 

She would definitely have to broach this with Diana or maybe even Gilbert in the near future. Christmas couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you think/what you want. I’m always open to suggestions!


	3. Green Gables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne returns home to Green Gables for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and the comments! It makes me so happy to know you guys liked my first two chapters. Hope you enjoy!

It had been over a month since Anne last saw Gilbert, but it was finally the holiday season. Anne was to return to Green Gables today, where she would not only see Marilla and Matthew and Jerry for the first time in months, but also, hopefully, Gilbert.

They had kept up correspondence since their last meeting, sending countless letters back and forth, but Anne wanted to see him in person, to hear his laugh, to argue with him about something utterly pointless. 

As she boarded the train, she couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach and the giddiness in her heart at the thought of being reunited with her Gilbert. 

She was a little nervous, however, as the last letter she sent to him had broached a bit more mature of a topic. Anne had felt a little wild with, well, lust the past couple weeks, the feelings only getting worse the longer she went without seeing Gilbert. And so, in her last correspondence, she had asked Gilbert his thoughts on the matter: 

“...I write asking you this from a completely professional perspective. The other girls here are in the same boat as I am, having never received any formal, factual information on the matter, and you being in medical school, I figured you might have some worthy insight.

You see, lately I have been having feelings. They occur most fervently during our romantic encounters, and then sporadically in the following weeks. I become feverish, unfocused, sensitive to touch, and most worrisome of all, I feel strangely in my lower stomach and in my most intimate of areas. I must admit that I believe these feelings to be sexual in nature, but I know very little on the matter. I know that that does not make any sense as I promise I haven’t shared a marital bed with anyone, but all I can attest to is my profound confusion and frustration.

You must know how difficult it has been for me to reveal my inner self to you so vulnerably. Am I completely perverse? Is there something I can do to relieve this insanity? I eagerly await you response, and I know I can trust you to keep these matters confidential.

All my love,  
Your Anne with an e”

Anne hadn’t yet received a response, and she had sent that letter over a week ago. Certainly, his response could be delayed, or he could just be waiting to discuss this with her in person, yet she couldn’t help but feel she had done something entirely wrong in confiding in him. Maybe he wouldn’t want anything to do with her after learning of her unnatural feelings. 

—

Marilla met Anne at the train station, greeting her with open arms. They chatted comfortably about school and life as they rode back home. Anne was overjoyed to hear that Marilla’s friend Rachel had had a change of heart and was now campaigning to save the children from the residential school. Marilla wasn’t sure how much luck she was having, but Anne knew as well as anyone that Rachel Lynde was a force to be reckoned with. 

When they arrived at Green Gables, Anne and Marilla walked in on Jerry, Matthew, and Gilbert all sitting at the kitchen table.

“Anne!” shouted Jerry, getting up from the table to greet her with a hug. “It’s so good to see you!” 

Anne laughed, returning the hug with a smile. “It’s good to see you too, Jerry; I missed you.”

Next was Matthew, not saying much but hugging her tightly before nodding once. 

Gilbert only stood, saying, “Hello Anne, Marilla. It’s good to see you both.” He let his gaze pass over Anne’s face, not looking her directly in the eye. “We were just discussing Jerry possibly picking up some work on the farm. Bash has had his hands full with me in Toronto and could use the extra help.” He still avoided looking at her.

Anne felt her stomach drop. Why wouldn’t he look at her?

“Anyway, I really should be going. It was nice to see all of you again,” Gilbert said, his tone respectful, if a little distant. 

And with that, Gilbert put on his coat and left the house without even a backwards glance towards Anne.

Anne felt gutted. So it was true. Her worst nightmares had been realized. It was a mistake to write that letter to Gilbert, and he would surely soon break things off with her out of disgust. Anne turned and fled to her room, saying only “I think I need to be alone right now” through choked off sobs. 

She spent the rest of the day in bed, crying her eyes out, mourning the end of her relationship with Gilbert Blythe. Anne knew she would never love another the way she loved him, and she had lost him so soon, getting so little time with him.

—

That night, Anne lay in her bed half asleep, the tears having dried up an hour or so prior. She had no tears left to cry, even if she wanted to. About to drift off, she started at a tapping sound at her window. 

Anne turned over, attributing the noise to the wind or the old house. But the noise came again. She looked up from her bed to see Gilbert crouched down outside her window on the roof of her house. Anne sat straight up in her bed in surprise. Why was he here, and in the dead of night?

She got out of bed and went over to her window. Opening it up, she whispered, “Gilbert? What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you. Privately.” He responded, climbing through and into her room. Anne moved out of the way, walking back to her bed to give him some room.

“Oh. I know what this is about. You’re here to break up with me.” Anne stated, resigned. He must’ve wanted to break up with her alone to preserve her dignity. Always the gentleman. Anne returned to under her sheets, sitting up and looking down at her hands.

“What? No! What gave you that idea?” Gilbert questioned, sitting on her bed in front of her. “Why would I break up with you?”

“I... because of my letter. Because of my perverse questions, my unnatural feelings.” Anne looked up into his eyes. “You couldn’t even look at me today.”

“Anne, I...” Gilbert stopped. Placing his hand on her cheek, he asked, “Have you been crying?”

Anne moved her face from his hand, looking down again. “I thought you were done with me. You didn’t reply to my letter, you barely acknowledged me today; I didn’t know what to think.”

“Anne, I could never break up with you. You’re the love of my life. That hasn’t changed. There’s nothing wrong, or unnatural, or perverse about you.”

Anne looked up, feeling as if she might cry. “Then why? Why couldn’t you even look at me today?”

Gilbert looked away again, running his hand through his hair. After a pause, he said, “I must admit, your letter did... catch me off guard. But not in the way you think.” He stopped, clearing his throat. “It was...bewitching, to say the least. Reading that letter, imagining you in your bed, thinking of me and getting so turned on you can’t think clearly...it was a lot. I’m utterly bewitched by you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and I didn’t know how to control myself in front of Matthew and Marilla this morning. That’s why I couldn’t look at you. The only reason.”

Anne just looked at Gilbert, stunned. 

“See?” laughed Gilbert nervously, “We can both be perverse together.”

“So it wasn’t because you’re disgusted with me. It was because you feel the same way?”

Gilbert nodded. “Yes, it was because I feel the same way.” He touched her cheek softly again, putting a strand of hair behind her ear before resting his palm against her face. 

Anne sighed, content. “Then what do we do about it? Surely if this is normal there must be a solution? A cause? An explanation?”

Gilbert reddened before clenching his jaw, soldiering on. “It’s different for men and women. You’re familiar with the different reproductive parts, correct?”

Anne nodded.

“Well, men and women are similar in that we both, uh, ache, when we become aroused. But men get hard and women get wet, lubricated. It’s to prepare for intercourse.” 

Anne jerked away. “But we can’t have intercourse! We’re not even engaged! Is there nothing we can do about this until we’re married?” 

Gilbert breathed shakily. “I don’t mean to offend you, or cross a line. But have you tried touching yourself?”

She cocked her head. “Touching myself? You mean...down there? I thought that was bad for you?”

He shook his head, “No, it’s perfectly natural. There’s no evidence to support those kinds of claims, it’s all falsity.”

“Oh. Well, no. I wouldn’t even know where to start,” Anne responded.

Gilbert took her hand. “Well, perhaps we could... help each other out? I don’t mean to be improper, and you may obviously decline with no hard feelings, but maybe we could help each other relieve our respective tension without sullying either’s reputation.”

“There’s a way we can do that?”

Gilbert nodded before leaning forward, capturing Anne’s lips in his. Anne moaned quietly in relief, finally kissing Gilbert once again. Their mouths moved in a dance, Gilbert slipping his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss quickly. 

Anne wound her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Gilbert responded by learning over her, slowly lowering her back down to the bed. Soon, Anne was lying flat on her bed, Gilbert hovering over her, attached at the mouth. 

Resting his hands on either side of her, Gilbert slowly lowered himself down to rest the weight of his body on hers.

Anne gasped, feeling the pressure of his heavy body all over her own. Gilbert moved his lips down, kissing her lightly on the jaw, her neck, her collarbone, before resting his mouth on her pulse point, sucking gently as he let his hand trail down her side, grazing the side of her breast before resting firmly on her rib cage. 

Overwhelmed with all of these new feelings, Anne arched her neck into his mouth, sighing dreamily as she felt the ache between her legs deepen. As she pressed her body closer to his, she felt Gilbert’s own hardness against her upper thigh and jerked against him in surprise. 

Gilbert groaned and stopped his ministrations, pressing his face into her neck as she inadvertently rubbed against him. 

Anne held her breath and moved her leg experimentally. Gilbert flexed his hand, tightening it around her ribcage and gripping the sheets by her head. 

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. “Anne-“ he began, but Anne interrupted. “I want to.” She wasn’t sure exactly what she was asking for, but she knew that if they stopped now, she would regret it. This was too good to be bad.

After staring into his eyes a beat longer, Anne moved forward, pressing her lips back against his. At the same time, she moved her left leg out from under the sheets and wrapped it around Gilbert’s hip, pressing his hardness against her own ache in a bold move. Anne was again wearing only her nightgown and underclothes as she had been half asleep before Gilbert came knocking, and he could feel her body intimately now. 

Gilbert groaned “Anne” into her mouth at this move, before biting down softly at her lower lip. Gasping, Anne jerked against him, grinding herself against him in a way that caused pleasure to zing through her body in a way she hadn’t previously experienced. 

This began an endless cycle of Gilbert and Anne grinding against each other, moaning softly as they began to speed up. As their breathing quickened, Gilbert slid his hand up from its station at Anne’s ribcage to cup her breast, thumb rolling over her pebbled nipple through her criminally thin nightgown. 

At this, Anne let out a final cry stifled by Gilbert’s mouth before clenching her leg around him, riding out her orgasm. 

Gilbert pulled away to gaze upon her blissed out face, rolling off of her as she finished to lay beside her. 

Anne breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling noticeably as she came down from her high. She looked over at Gilbert, his eyes closed and breathing steady and controlled. “That was spectacular.”

Gilbert turned his head to look at her, matching her grin. “You were spectacular, Anne.” 

She moved closer, resting her head atop his chest. “I didn’t know it could feel like that. Why doesn’t anyone talk about it?” 

He sighed. “It’s considered improper. Uncouth. Common.”

“Well, I don’t care. It was beautiful.” Anne responded lovingly.

“Yes, it was. But I had better go, I need to be back before Bash wakes for the day so he doesn’t realize I left.” 

As he got up, Anne realized something rather obvious about the front of his pants. “Gilbert Blythe, did you not...?” She gestured to his obvious state.

Gilbert’s eyes widened and he blocked her view with his hands. “No, it would make too much of a mess anyway. Tonight was for you. I still had a great time.” 

Anne pouted, “That seems hardly fair; I want to make you feel good too.”

Gilbert kissed the top of her head. “You do, everyday, as you have since I found out you loved me back. I’ll see you again soon.” With that, he crawled back out the window and closed it behind him, giving her a little wave before disappearing from sight.

Anne sat there, pouting, before deciding with steely eyed determination that that wouldn’t do. Apparently Gilbert Blythe had forgotten what a force of nature he was dealing with when he agreed to love her. She would show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert should know better. Hope you guys liked this chapter! I have three more planned out that I hope to finish soon. Thanks for all your support! <3


	4. The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne makes a plan, and Gilbert is a little stubborn.

A few mornings later, Anne paced around her room. She loved that boy, but damnit, he was just as stubborn as she was, and it was infuriating! This must be how everyone else must feel about her. If so, she was deeply sorry, as she felt like she might tear her hair out in frustration. 

Anne had ended that night determined to make Gilbert Blythe feel as she had, and soon. Yet Gilbert refused to meet privately with her in the following days. She was not worried that he regretted the night or no longer loved her; Anne felt they were past those insecurities, and Gilbert had been nothing but a doting boyfriend.

He had stopped by the morning after and brought her wildflowers and apples for Marilla, chatting amicably with her about Delphine and the budding relationship between Bash and Ms. Stacy. Apparently Sebastian was not ready to admit it yet, but there was a spark between the two. Gilbert even kissed her on the cheek, but when Anne tried to quietly communicate they meet in a more private setting, he loudly announced that he had to return home to help with lunch, and promptly left (but not without giving her another kiss on the cheek). 

The next day, she went to him, inviting him over for dinner that evening with Marilla and Matthew. He hastily agreed, but added that Hazel, Bash, and Delphine would love to join her family. Anne had narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was just trying to add more obstacles to her quest. And that bastard responded with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he was having a field day messing with her!

Anne had half a mind to break another slate over his head.

Why was he so insistent on stopping her from returning what he had done for her? It’s not as though her virtue or innocence was at stake, or even his own honor. Anne honestly had no idea; she would just have to keep trying until he bucked up and talked to her.

The dinner had been fun; it was so nice to see Gilbert’s family again and really get to talk to Hazel. It took some goading for her to engage, but she truly has had so many experiences different from Anne’s own, and it was amazing to hear some of her stories throughout the meal.

Every once in a while, Anne would glance over, and Gilbert would be staring at her with his signature softness. It warmed her heart to see the love in his eyes, and she hoped he could see the same in hers.

So yes, Anne loved that boy with her entire heart, body, and soul, but she was at her wits’ end with him. He had quickly left dinner the previous night, kissing her on the cheek like it was a habit he’d love to form, the charming jerk, and departed with his family before she could get a word in edgewise.

She sat down on her bed with a huff. Anne would have to catch him off guard if she wanted him to talk to her; she could see that now. And so she formed a plan.

— 

That afternoon, after getting dressed and fixing her hair, she set her plan into action. 

Anne left the house, telling Marilla that she was going for a walk in the woods to clear her mind. 

She was on her way to Gilbert’s farm when she happened to stumble upon him walking on the same path and holding a book. 

“Gilbert! What a lovely surprise. I was just about to come see you. What are you doing out?”

“Anne! Hi. I was actually on my way to see you, too. I just finished this book on the history of natives in the Americas, and I thought you might find it stimulating.”

Anne took a step closer to him. “Wow, that’s very thoughtful of you,” she said, grinning up at him.

Gilbert looked down at her before glancing around the empty trail. They were alone. “What about you? What were you on your way to see me about?”

“We need to talk.” Anne responded, taking another step closer to him.

Gilbert took a step back, his back coming into contact with a tree. He glanced around again. “I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

Anne had had enough. She felt like a petulant child, stomping her foot and clenching her first, her face turning red in anger. “Gilbert Blythe, what is your problem? Why do you insist on hiding from me? Do you want to frustrate me?”

He laugh a little bit, before stopping at the cutting look she gave him. “I mean, a little. You’re so beautiful when you’re angry; I should know. I’ve been on the receiving end of that anger many times over the years. But that’s not the main reason.”

Anne’s eyes softened. “Then what is it?” she asked, taking another step closer to him.

“It’s... look, Anne. I know you want to reciprocate, but it’s really not best. I couldn’t do that to you; making you touch me in that way. It’s below you. I know how many men treat their women, like they’re objects to be used for sex, and I would never want to debase you in such a way.”

Anne laughed incredulously, “Is that really all?”

Gilbert furrowed his brow in his signature look of befuddlement. “Why, yes. Isn’t that enough?”

“No! Because it’s not like that for me, or for you. I know you respect me and would never try to diminish my value. This isn’t some favor I’m performing for you; I want to make you feel good. I love you Gilbert,” she said, gripping the lapels of his coat and pulling him down to kiss her. 

After a moment of kissing, she pulled away slightly. “But I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to. If you truly do not want to do this, I will respect your wishes.” 

“Oh, Anne. You make it impossible to say no,” sighed Gilbert, before bending down and gently kissing her again.

Anne deepened the kiss, pushing her hands inside his coat to rest on his sides. He parted his lips, and she used the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth, making him moan and wrap his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Sliding her hand from his waist down to the front of his pants, Anne found his hardness and began to rub it experimentally. 

Gilbert pulled away, gasping. “Anne, we can’t do this here, anyone could walk by.”

“Then we’d better be quick.”

Anne returned to kissing him, licking back into his mouth. She continued to gently rub his front with her hand for a moment before deciding to just go for it. 

After unbuttoning his pants, she slipped her hand down into his underwear, finding his flesh there. Suddenly, she froze. Anne had no idea what to do. She had spent so much time scheming, she hadn’t even planned what to do once she got this far. 

Anne had also frozen in kissing Gilbert. He pulled away, breathing heavily and asking, “Are you okay? Do you need to stop?”

She shook her head, resting her forehead against his chest and looking down at her hand. Anne wrapped her fingers around his shaft, and Gilbert gave a sharp intake of breath. Slowly, Anne began rubbing her hand up and down, up and down, up and down. Was she doing it right? Anne looked up at Gilbert to ask for confirmation, but stopped when she saw his face. 

He now had his eyes clenched shut, his head thrown back against the tree behind him, breathing hard. The arm that wasn’t supporting Anne was down at his side, hand clenched around the forgotten book. 

Staring at him, she unintentionally squeezed her hand around him, and Gilbert let out a deep moan, sending sparks down her back. Anne sped up her hand, tightening it, now pumping his dick earnestly. Gilbert dropped the book on the ground, his hand now coming up to tangle in his hair as he groaned.

“Anne, you should stop, I think I’m going to, in a moment I think I might...” 

Anne pecked him on the lips, reaching into her pocket with her free hand to pull out a handkerchief. “I came prepared. You mentioned last time you were worried about a mess.”

“You just thought of everything, didn’t you?” he almost laughed, before Anne ran her thumb over the head of his cock on the next upstroke, spreading the moisture there around, and making him throw his head back again. “Anne, I’m really about to...” 

Anne kept going, jacking him evenly, and placed the handkerchief down over him. All of a sudden his arm tightened around her waist and he quickly leaned down, catching her mouth into a rough kiss as he groaned, spilling into the white cloth as she continued to rub him, slowing down and stopping only after he stopped jerking his hips against hers.

When he was done, he breathed hard against her lips before pulling back. Anne made quick work of the cloth, removing it from his pants and cleaning up her hand a little bit before depositing it back into her coat pocket. 

She buttoned his pants back up before looking up and grinning at him. 

“You look like the cat the just caught the canary. Satisfied, are you?” Gilbert asked teasingly. 

“Depends. Are you?”

“Yes, very much so. That was... there are no words. You’re amazing, Anne.”

“Thanks, Gil. So are you.” They continued to stare at each other dopily before Anne started. “I should get back; we wouldn’t want Marilla to think I’m doing anything improper, right?” she asked, winking at him mischievously. 

Gilbert sighed, smiling. “You’re right.”

“Soon you’ll learn that I usually am.”

“Don’t worry; I learned that a long time ago,” he kissed her on the cheek, and they parted ways once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be taking place at Aunt Josephine’s. Can’t wait for you all to read it!


	5. Aunt Josephine’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne, Diana, and Gilbert meet up a few months later at Aunt Josephine’s for a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long one, hope you guys like it all the same!

It was a few months before Anne and Gilbert would see each other again, both too caught up in their schoolwork to return to Avonlea or visit. 

Luckily enough, Cole’s 18th birthday was approaching, and Aunt Josephine was planning a ball to celebrate, inviting all of his art friends, as well as Diana and Anne, of course. Anne was permitted to invite Gilbert along, and she eagerly wrote to him as soon as she heard the news. 

Finally, Anne and Gilbert would get their dance. It would be utterly romantical! She had to look completely beautiful and grown up for him; the night had to be perfect.

Anne had saved up a little bit of money taking odd jobs for the town paper, and she and Diana planned to go into town today to find dresses fit for their first real grown up party.

Anne knew exactly what she wanted. With her red hair and blue eyes, a navy dress would make her look pretty and mature. Diana, of course, was sticking with her signature pale blue, so they would compliment each other nicely, almost matching. 

When Diana was ready to depart, they went to Anne’s favorite dress shop, Jeannie’s, who had once known Matthew in a past life and had been exceedingly generous with her and her family. 

Anne walked in the door, a smile immediately gracing her face at all of the beautiful fabrics. 

“Anne Cuthbert? Is that you?” came Jeannie from behind the register. 

“Hello! It’s so good to see you again! My dear friend Diana and I are here to buy dresses; we have a most mature ball to attend in a week’s time.” 

“Marvelous! Do you know what you girl’s are looking for? I have a couple of dresses finished that might suit your fancies.”

“Well, Diana here is looking for one in light blue, and I am hoping for your most magical dark blue,” Anne replied with a nod.

“Those I can definitely do! Come with me to the back and you can try them on.”

Diana tried hers on first, and she looked enchanting, as always. It fit her perfectly, making her look like a woman in the most classy way. 

Next was Anne. However, for some reason, Anne couldn’t get it quite buttoned up in the front. 

“I’m a cow!” wailed Anne, furiously trying to close the dress.

Diana rolled her eyes, laughing, “Anne, you’re not a cow. You’ve not gained a single pound, you’re just as gangly as you’ve always been.”

Anne deadpanned, “Gee, thanks Diana.”

“No! You know what I mean. You’re not gaining weight; you’re just finally... developing. Becoming a woman.”

Anne looked horrified. “What’s that supposed to mean? I already became a woman! Years ago! You remember!”

“No, Anne. That’s not what I’m talking about. What I mean to say is...” Diana trailed off, before gesturing at Anne’s chest. “You know?”

“I most certainly do not!” replied Anne indignantly, throwing her arms up to shield her chest protectively. 

Diana only laughed back at her, and Jeannie tittered, saying, “Now it’s quite alright Anne. That’s the only dress I have in navy, but I might have something else that will work.”

Anne sighed, looking down at her chest sorrowfully. “Okay, what do you have?”

Jeannie went to the front of the store and brought back with her a dark maroon-bordering-on-purple dress. 

“Oh no, I can’t wear that. I’m a carrot-top; red looks simply awful on me. It emphasizes my worst characteristic.”

“Well, this isn’t really red, is it? Just try it on. Give it a chance. You might like it.”

Anne sighed, resigned. She held out her hand. “I’ll give it a go, I guess.”

Pulling the dress on and buttoning up her front, Anne expected the worst. But when she looked in the mirror, she saw a completely different person staring back at her. 

Her hair, usually an ugly orange, looked softer and more rich. Her usually pale skin looked porcelain against the dark material. Her flushed cheeks brought color to her face, making her look alive and exhilarated just standing there. 

“Wow...” breathed Diana. “Anne, you look beautiful.”

“I... for once, I don’t disagree, Diana.” Anne turned in the mirror, examining her reflection from all angles. She looked like a woman, no longer a silly orphan farm girl from Avonlea. 

—

The day of the ball came, and Diana and Anne traveled to Aunt Jo’s home by carriage. They packed their dresses in luggage, with everyone from out of town planning to stay the night in Josephine’s large house; she certainly had the space.

Anne was excited about staying under the same roof as Gilbert tonight, though due to their courting status they would obviously not be permitted to visit one another past bedtime. 

When Anne and Diana arrived, they greeted Jo and Cole with big hugs. They were the first to arrive to Josephine’s estate and retired to their rooms quickly to get ready.

Anne and Diana dressed quickly in their separate rooms before meeting up in Diana’s to do their hair.

As Anne piled her hair into a bun on top of her head, pulling out a few curls, she felt for the first time not like a little girl playing dress up, but like a woman getting ready for the night. It was an empowering feeling, and she couldn’t wait to see Gilbert. She was on a high. 

— 

By the time Anne and Diana were ready, the party had just begun. Excitedly, they descended the staircase with their arms linked. As they reached the ground floor, laughing, Anne’s eyes met those of none other than Gilbert Blythe. Her Gilbert.

He looked dashing, as always. But the way he looked at her, like he was completely stunned, made her feel so beautiful and loved at once she thought her heart might burst. 

Anne glided towards him, feeling like she was walking on sunshine, and Diana went off to listen to Jo’s pianist play.

Gilbert looked at a loss for words. “You look beautiful, Anne. Beautiful can’t begin to describe it. I wish I knew more words. I’ll learn new words,” Gilbert babbled, tripping over his speech.

Blushing hard, Anne laughed nervously, nerves completely exposed. “You too.” For once, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert couldn’t think of anything to say. This moment just felt so special, a beautiful energy buzzing between them.

Anne and Gilbert stared into each other’s eyes, the moment suspended, before Gilbert broke and offered to get her something to drink.

Anne agreed, grateful for the distraction and for the possible alcohol to calm her nerves. Something felt different between them tonight. More desperate. They hadn’t seen each other in months, and they were both on edge.

As Gilbert left in search of refreshments, another body sidled up next to her own. 

“What’s the most beautiful girl in the room doing standing alone?” asked a tall man with neat, dark hair. 

“Oh, I’m not alone, my boyfriend just left to get me a drink,” responded Anne with a smile, completely oblivious to the man standing next to her.

The man stepped in front of her, finally getting her attention. He was decently good looking and couldn’t have been much older than her. “Roy Gardner,” he stated, holding out his hand.

Anne shook it firmly. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”

“Oh, so you’re the famous, fiery Anne from Cole’s hometown! I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Anne crossed her arms. “And how do you know Cole?”

“From around.”

Scoffing, Anne asked, “is that intended to make you sound mysterious?”

Gardner smirked down at her, taking a step too close. “I don’t know; is it working?”

Before Anne could go off on him for being so forward, Gilbert appeared at her side, jaw clenched, holding two glasses of red liquid with him. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Gilbert asked, voice steady. Too steady. 

“No!” replied Anne, at the same time Roy Gardner replied, “Actually, yes.”

Anne glared to him, turning to Gilbert. “This is Roy. He’s just a friend of Cole’s. He was leaving.”

Roy raised an eyebrow, saying, “No I wasn’t. I was trying to chat up Cole’s prettiest friend before you interrupted.”

Anne flushed bright red, about to respond before Gilbert cut in, saying, “Well, I am the boyfriend of Cole’s prettiest friend, so I think you’d better walk away.”

Roy shrugged, “Sorry man, she said she didn’t have a boyfriend.”

Anne gasped, furious. “That is a bald-faced lie, and you know it!” 

Despite this, Gilbert looked between the both of them and turned with a flippant “Whatever,” and began to walk away.

Anne caught up to him, grabbing his arm and stopping him. “Gilbert! There was nothing going on there; you know that.”

Gilbert shrugged, not looking at her, “What do I care? You can talk to whomever you want.”

“Oh, can I, Gilbert?” She grabbed his arm, yanking him to look towards her. “Well, you are the ONLY one I want to talk to, and if you don’t know that by now, I don’t know what we’re doing here!” she exclaimed, turning around and stalking away. 

“Anne-“ called Gilbert, but she was done with him right now. Furious, she spent the rest of the night avoiding him, trying to make the best of the party.

—

That night, after Anne retired and began getting ready for bed, she angrily thought of Gilbert. The nerve! To act like such a jealous, possessive man and then dismiss her! She angrily finished brushing her hair before moving to her bed. Before she could get there, a knock sounded at the door.

Anne went and opened it, and Gilbert pushed his way inside, whispering in a hushed tone, “I need to talk to you.”

Eyes widened, Anne asked, “Are you crazy?” She stuck her head out the door, making sure the hallway was clear before shutting it. “If anyone notices you’re out of bed, do you know what will happen?”

“I know, but I needed to see you. The way I acted tonight, it was completely uncalled for.”

She crossed her arms. “I know it was. What’s going on with you?”

Gilbert ran his hand through his hair. “I was jealous. You just looked so pretty tonight, and that guy was obviously interested in you, and I guess I just felt like...” 

“Like what?”

“Like maybe things had changed. For you,” Gilbert finished, hanging his head in shame.

Anne paused, dumbfounded. “Are you dumb?”

He shot his head up. “Excuse me?”

“I asked, are you dumb? You know you’re the only one I’m ever going to want. That hasn’t changed, and it won’t.”

Gilbert sighed. “I know that, logically. But we haven’t seen each other in months; I couldn’t help but feel...”

Anne finished for him, “Unsure. Insecure. Nervous. Desperate.” Gilbert nodded in agreement. “Yeah.”

“I feel the same, but you have to know how ridiculously in love with you I am. When I got dressed today, all I could think about was YOU seeing me in that dress, no one else. It’s always just been you, Gilbert.” 

Gilbert nodded, a small smile on his mouth. “I know.” Stepping forward, he cupped her face, pressing his mouth against hers. 

He slowly backed her up, and when her back hit the door, she pulled away, gasping for air. “We can’t do this here; if anyone notices you’re missing, they’ll know exactly where you are.”

He kissed her again, before resting his forehead against hers. “I know. But I need this. I’ve missed you so much; I need to be close to you. Please Anne,” he said desperately, looking into her eyes. 

Anne nodded, because deep down she knew that she kind of needed this too. 

He returned to kissing her, pressing his thigh between her legs for her to rest on. She responded by biting softly at his lip, twisting her fingers into his hair. 

Gilbert pulled away slightly, asking, “There’s something I want to try, but it’s a little different. Do you trust me?” Anne nodded immediately, eyes searching his. What was it?

Gilbert took her hand and led her to her bed, sitting her down on the edge. She looked up at him curiously, before he knelt before her. 

“Gilbert?” she questioned softly. 

He touched his hands to her ankles and slowly moved them up her legs, sliding past her calves, past her knees, up her thighs, before reaching the edge of her underwear. Anne could hardly breathe, waiting for him. 

Gilbert met her eyes as he slowly pulled her underwear down her legs. Anne lifted her bottom slightly to help him, and he discarded the underwear to the side, breath shallow. They paused, breathing together, before Gilbert moved to touch her knees, still maintaining eye contact with Anne.

Anne’s mind was wild with thoughts, wondering what he could possibly be doing that required him to fully remove her undergarments.

He gripped her knees, very slowly spreading her legs apart to rest on either side of his body. Anne breathed in sharply, waiting for him to move. 

Gilbert moved slowly, like he was wading through molasses. First, he moved his hands from her knees to her thighs, sliding them up to bunch her nightgown up at her hips. Next, he kissed each of her knees, pressing his lips for a lingering moment. His eyes never left Anne’s. 

Anne felt Gilbert pull her hips forward so she was sitting on the end of the bed. He finally broke eye contact, looking down at her, bare. Anne tried to keep her breathing steady, and although all she wanted to do was close her legs and hide her face, she let him look, feeling herself getting more and more turned on under his heavy gaze. This felt so incredibly intimate, the moment suspended in time. What was he doing? Was he going to..?

Gilbert moved, wrapping his hands around he calves firmly before pressing a kiss to her bare sex. Anne gasped, throwing her hands down to the bed to steady herself. 

He pulled back, licking his lips. Then he moved again, sliding his arms under her thighs and angling her hips slightly upwards, grabbing her hands where they sat on the bed, holding them down against her thighs so she couldn’t move them and couldn’t close her legs.

Gilbert leaned back in, this time licking a stripe against her with the flat of his tongue, spreading her lips and tasting her. Anne cried out before biting her lips, trying to remain quiet. What was this?

Gilbert stayed close, licking her again and again, making Anne feel wild as she couldn’t move her hands at all. He pulled away for a second, just breathing on her and making her squirm, wanting nothing more than to press his face against her. He leaned in again, pressing his tongue against the nub at the top of her and rubbing it slowly, making Anne jerk her hips against him.

Gilbert released one of her hands, which she immediately moved to his hair, tangling it in his curls. He kissed her softly down there again, before moving one of his fingers to her opening. Slowly, he slid his digit inside of her, and she gasped at this new sensation. 

He moved it in and out, pressing his lips around her clit and sucking as he felt her get wetter around his finger. Gilbert leaned away and pulled his finger out, watching Anne’s face with a furrowed brow as he ran two fingers up and down between her lips before pressing them against her clit, rubbing them softly in a circular motion. Anne screwed up her face, biting down at her bottom lip as she tried to keep quiet, close to orgasm. 

Gilbert moved his fingers back to her opening, pressing both inside as he licked back against her clit, sucking on it for a moment as she pressed his head against her. He started rubbing the flat of his tongue on her as his fingers sped up, now in time with Anne’s high pitched breathing. As he felt her getting close, he continued to move his fingers but pulled his face away, needing to see Anne’s face as she came. 

In exchange, he pressed his thumb against her clit firmly, causing Anne to finally spasm around his fingers in orgasm, clenching down in an unintentional effort to keep him inside. Anne pulled her hand up, biting down on her hand as she cried out, the orgasm rocking her body the most powerful she’d ever felt. 

Gilbert pulled away, standing up and gathering her in his arms, laying her lengthwise down on the bed. He kissed her on the forehead before going back to his room, and Anne fell quickly asleep, exhausted. 

—

The next morning, Anne awoke before the sun came up. Rolling over with a groan, she froze. Why wasn’t she wearing any underpants? Then she remembered. Gilbert. Her face flushed bright red at the memory of what he’d done to her.

She rolled out of bed, determined to reciprocate before the sun came up and everyone else awoke. No way was he getting away like he did last time he snuck into her room.

Tiptoeing to where she knew he was staying, she quietly pushed his door open. He lay there on top of his bedsheets, fully clothed and obviously plenty tired from the night before. Gilbert was also, quite noticeably, still excited. Anne had heard that that sometimes just happened to men in the mornings, and she wasn’t about to complain. It worked in her favor.

Anne slid into bed next to him, hoping to make this quick so they wouldn’t get caught. Gilbert woke up slightly at her movement, cracking his eyes open. “Anne?”

Anne responded by kissing him softly on the mouth, placing her hand on the side of his face. Gilbert groaned tiredly, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her on top of him. “What are you doing here?” 

She straddled him, pecking him once on the mouth. “What does it look like I’m doing here?” she asked, grinding down on his bulge, forgetting that she still had no underwear on and jaw dropping at the sensation. She shook her head; this isn’t what she came for. Slowly, she shimmied her way down his body. Anne didn’t know exactly what to do, but she knew she could do something similar to what he did to her the night before.

“Anne?” He asked again, still waking up.

Anne was now facing the bulge in his pants. She looked up at him. “Is this okay?” 

“I... yeah, it’s okay.”

With his permission, Anne slowly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them open. Gilbert moved now, reaching into his underwear for her and pulling himself out. Anne stared at it, wide-eyed. She’d never really seen it before. It stood proudly, and a bead of moisture gathered at the top before running down the side. 

“Anne, you don’t have to-“ but Anne cut him off, tired of him telling her what she didn’t have to do. She interrupted his sentence by boldly running her tongue up the side, licking the trail of moisture back to the head, where she dug her tongue into the slit. 

Gilbert threw his head back against the bed. “Jesus Christ, Anne,” he ground out, staring at the ceiling. 

Emboldened by his reaction, Anne wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft. She hesitantly kissed the head, looking up to watch his reaction. Gilbert propped himself up on his elbows to see her better.

“Uh, Anne, honey, could you keep going, please?” Gilbert asked, voice strained.

Anne nodded, looking back down at him. She began trailing her tongue up and down, stopping when she felt Gilbert’s hand in her hair. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

“You could try putting it in your mouth and sucking on it a little bit?” he suggested, eyes still tired and voice still rough from sleep.

Anne nodded, wrapping her lips are the the head and giving an experimental, gentle suck. Gilbert groaned, bucking his hips a little in response. “Yeah, just like that, Carrots.”

She glared at him for the nickname but kept sucking, moving her hand up and down his shaft at the same time. Gilbert’s grip on her hair tightened, pulling it a little bit, emboldened by his exhaustion, and Anne moaned around him at the feeling. The vibrations caused Gilbert to buck his hips a little bit again, and he whispered out an apology. 

“No, it’s okay.” Anne responded, returning her mouth to his cock. Gilbert groaned as he watched her pink lips stretch around him. He began lightly guiding her head up and down until she took over and started bobbing her head in time with her still pumping hand. 

This went on for a moment, Gilbert’s fist tightening in her hair as he got closer to the edge. “Anne, I think I’m going to finish soon.” Anne ignored him, continuing her ministrations. 

“Anne, sweetheart,” he tried again, “I’m about to- I’m about to-“ Anne stopped, keeping her lips wrapped tight around the head and sucking, hand still twisting up and down his shaft. She looked into his eyes, daring him to stop her.

“Anne!” he whisper shouted, back arching as he came into her mouth, moaning and jerking his hips. Anne took it all, waiting until he was finished before pulling away. It was a little messy, and she wiped what was left on her mouth away with her sleeve. 

She fell into bed beside her, breathing hard. 

Gilbert looked over at her, a smirk touching his mouth. “You just had to one up me, didn’t you?” 

Anne shrugged, beaming back at him. “I guess you just bring it out in me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading! I’ve really appreciated your comments on the last chapters. I have one more chapter planned for this, but I’ve been thinking about maybe continuing it. What do you think? What else would you guys like to see?


	6. Anne’s New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne graduates early; Gilbert visits her at her new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for your great responses to the last chapter. I’ve decided to extend this story from 6 to 12 chapters! I really like writing Anne and Gilbert; they have a great dynamic. I can’t wait for you guys to see what I have in store for them!

Anne woke up with a smile on her face. She hopped out of bed and ran to the window, pushing it open and leaning out to shout, “Hello beautiful world! I graduate today!”

“Quiet down!” came a shout from down below. Let’s just say living in the city had been a bit of an adjustment for Anne and her general excitement about life, but she wasn’t going to let it dampen her happiness. 

Diana groaned from across the room, turning over in her bed. “Anne, what time is it? Why are you shouting?” 

“Does it matter? I’m graduating today!”

Her best friend turned back over, mumbling something unintelligible.

Anne was graduating today, and nothing was going to get her down. The program she was in usually takes 2 years, but Anne was no ordinary student. She was determined to start her life of adventure as soon as possible and had pushed to finish the program in only one year. It was difficult and required many long nights studying, but it was all worth it. Because today she was graduating.

There wasn’t going to be any kind of big ceremony, or even an emotional goodbye as she had had with Ms. Stacy just one year prior, but Matthew and Marilla were coming up to celebrate with her and the rest of the girls from Avonlea. It wasn’t just a celebration of this time in her life ending, but also of the rest of her life starting! She had her degree, her freedom, and the corset on her back; what else would she need for her life of adventure? 

Well, she paused, just one thing. Anne looked at the photograph sitting on her desk, fondly tracing the outline of Gilbert’s blurry face with her fingertips. It wasn’t the best photograph of him, but it was all she had.

Anne hadn’t actually seen Gilbert since Aunt Josephine’s party several months ago. She was too busy to leave school, cramming for her certification exam, and Gilbert couldn’t find the time to take another 16 hour train ride, there and back, to only be able to visit with her during her study breaks.

They’d been writing a lot though, enough that Anne felt as though she knew every detail of Gilbert’s life. His education was far from over. He still had one year of formal education to complete before going on to apprentice under a doctor, preferable an obstetrician with an inclination towards innovation, if Gilbert’s dreams were to be at all satisfied. 

With that in mind, Anne had had a few decisions to make about her life going forward. Although Gilbert had yet to propose, they were as good as engaged in Anne and everyone else’s mind. Gilbert was and would always be a very big part of her life. But he lived so far away, and Anne would have to live so far from Green Gables and all of her friends. It was her home, and as much as she wanted to explore the world and be the bride of adventure, she knew she would always go back to Avonlea. 

Not that marriage was on her mind! Of course not! Anne loved Gilbert dearly and there was no question in her heart that they would marry someday. However, with marriage came babies, and Anne was barely 18. As much as she wanted a family, she wanted some time to explore herself before settling down completely. Maybe once Gilbert was out of school and found an apprenticeship they could get married?

Though, it was a little peculiar that he hadn’t asked her at all yet, not even broaching the subject. He’d been half ready to marry Winnie last year, and they hadn’t even been in love. Anne tried not to dwell on it or let her insecurities get the best of her, as they often did. 

Anne had decided on a compromise for the moment, applying to many schools all over, honestly just hoping to find one progressive enough to invest in a young female teacher. She had gotten only a couple bites, settling on one in an obscure town roughly halfway between Avonlea and Toronto by train. It was perfect, allowing her to see Gilbert and also visit her family and friends from time to time. 

A week from today she would be moving there, taking a couple weeks to settle in before classes began in the fall. Anne had written around and found what was supposed to be a splendid little home for rent in the woods; she was happy for the opportunity to be entrenched in nature once again. The city life was nice, but she missed the quiet of a small town. 

She didn’t plan to stay there forever, hoping to start a life with Gilbert once this year was up. Anne would have her full independence for now, finding herself, and then she could marry Gilbert with absolutely no reservations or doubts that that would be her ideal life. It was the perfect set up. A transitional year. 

—

Matthew and Marilla insisted on helping her move into her new house, despite the long train ride and expensive fare. Anne didn’t have much, only a few suitcases of clothing and little keepsakes. She suspected that they just wanted to see her off and make sure she was okay, which secretly warmed her heart. Marilla, of course, wasn’t too happy with the seclusion of Anne’s house, being kind of in the middle of the woods and off the beaten path, but Anne loved it. This would be her new sanctuary, her only neighbors the animals of the forest.

A few weeks after settling in, Anne received her first visit from Gilbert. She sat at the table, waiting, bouncing her leg anxiously. It had been months and months since they last saw each other. Anne couldn’t wait for the day she wouldn’t be able to say that.

A knock sounded at the door, and Anne banged her knee against the table in her haste to get up. She grabbed it, limping to the door to let Gilbert in, swearing like a pirate. He stood there smiling before concern took over his face.

“Anne? Are you okay?” he grabbed her hand, guiding her back over to her chair at the table.

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine. I just bumped my knee; it’s honestly nothing, Gilbert,” Anne grouched, annoyed at her predicament. 

“I’ll be the judge of that; I am the doctor here, right?” Gilbert replied with a smirk, sitting down and placing her foot in his lap.

“Not quite, Blythe,” Anne glared at him playfully. 

Gilbert felt around her knee, squeezing it lightly. “Doesn’t seem broken or sprained; you should be fine.” 

“I could’ve told you that. What are they teaching you at that school, anyway?” Anne asked, crossing her arms.

“Enough,” Gilbert smiled, leaning in to peck her on the lips. “Hello.”

“Hi.” They both stood up and hugged for a long moment before Anne pulled away. “It’s good to see you, Gilbert.”

“It’s good to see you too, Anne.”

“Where are you staying in town?” Anne asked.

Gilbert’s eyes widened in surprise and a look of embarrassment and confusion overtook his face all at once. “Oh, I’m sorry. I figured I would be staying here.”

“Oh!” Anne’s eyes widened comically.

“It’s alright! I can find an inn to stay at in town, not a problem.”

Anne shook her head quickly. “No! You’re right, you’re only in town for a couple of days; it only makes sense that you’d stay here. Why waste money on a room in town when you’d just be coming back here everyday?” 

Gilbert hesitated. “Only if you’re truly alright with it.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” Anne responded, her voice squeaking.

He looked unsure, but nodded in agreement, going to grab his overnight bag from the doorway. “Where should I put this?” he asked, holding it up for her to see.

“Um, this way.” She responded, leading him back to the only bedroom. Her bedroom. Her heart raced as he looked around, examining the room. He stopped by her bedside table, picking up the photo of him she kept there. Gilbert smiled softly at her, putting the picture down and walking over to her, taking her hands in his.

“In case you haven’t heard it in a while: I love you.”

Anne’s mind, for whatever reason, went to Winnie. She was eternally grateful that Gilbert had chosen not to propose, despite believing that Anne did not love him. If he had, as he was so close to doing, Anne wouldn’t have this moment, and that would’ve been the single greatest tragedy of her life. As she thought of Winnie, she couldn’t help but blurt out the most mortifying question she’d ever asked Gilbert Blythe (and she’d asked him about reproduction in front of her schoolmates): “Then why haven’t you proposed yet?” 

Gilbert’s eyes got huge and he sputtered for a moment, at a loss for words. He finally settled on the very eloquent, “What?” but Anne soldiered on, walking past him into the room. 

“I mean, it took you what, 2 months to almost propose to Winifred? It’s been a year! I know you love me, but do you not intend to marry me? Honestly!” Anne threw her hands up, turning to face Gilbert.

He stood there, a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“Well? Say something!” 

“I didn’t even know you wanted to get married!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Excuse me? Why wouldn’t I want to get married?” Anne asked, incredulous at this boy’s stupidity.

“You’re always talking about never marrying and being the bride of adventure and whatnot! I thought that’s what you wanted!” Gilbert responded, raising his voice. 

“That was 2 years ago! I thought no man would ever love me, let alone you! And I can be both the bride of adventure and your wife, for your information, the two aren’t mutually exclusive!” Anne shouted back.

“Well fine! Let’s get married then!” Gilbert yelled.

“Fine!”

Gilbert stalked up to her, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her roughly, her hands twisting in his hair, before it dissolved into a sweet, slow kiss. Gilbert pulled away and asked, “Did you just agree to marry me?” 

Anne laughed wetly, tears of happiness spilling down her face. “Yes, I did.” They kissed again, then looked at each other dopily. So much for waiting.

“I can’t believe I just berated you into proposing.”

“Really? Cause I couldn’t have imagined it any other way.” 

Anne smacked him on the arm and asked, “So, we have a couple days. What do you want to do tonight?”

Gilbert glanced over at the bed, then smirked at her. “I can think of a couple things.”

Anne shrieked with laughter as he threw her over his shoulder before depositing her on the bed. She pulled him down with her, and they rolled around for a moment giggling and kissing whatever of the other they could get their lips on before Gilbert settled on top of her, holding her wrists down and kissing her smoothly.

He pulled away and said, “Anne Blythe. I don’t mind the sound of that.”

Anne corrected him, “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe.”

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow, smiling. “That’s an interesting choice.”

“Yes, it is,” Anne grinned back.

—

Anne and Gilbert hung out for a bit and had dinner. Afterwards, they retired to the bedroom. Anne’s hands shook as she opened the door. Despite everything they’d done together, all of their stolen moments, this felt huge. There was no threat of anyone barging in and catching them, no need to keep quiet.

Gilbert silently began to undress, getting ready for bed. He untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it before undoing his trousers. He pulled them off to reveal his underwear, long white pants that stopped at the knee. Gilbert shrugged off his button up, folding his clothes up neatly and setting them on Anne’s desk.

He turned to her and his face flushed, noticing for the first time that Anne was watching him. Anne also blushed, and he walked over to her. Gilbert swallowed visibly, quietly asking, “Do you want some help?”

Anne nodded, and he began to unbutton the front of her shirt. He got to the bottom and untucked it, opening it up to reveal her chemise. Gilbert paused, “No corset?” 

Anne laughed, “No, definitely not. Never if I don’t need to.”

He nodded, continuing. He pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, and she took it from him, hanging it back up. Gilbert then went to the waistband of her skirt, loosening to buttons in the back before letting it drop to the floor. Anne stepped out of it, leaving her in only her chemise. 

She looked at him, taking in his bare chest. This was the most undressed she’d ever seen him, their encounters always involving her at the clothing disadvantage and him fully covered. His shoulders were broad and defined, and his arms looked strong. Anne took a step forward, touching her hand to his abs delicately, tracing the lines of the muscles there. She felt him shiver, and he caught her hand in his. 

Gilbert led them over to the bed, and they both slid under the sheet. He turned to her and cupped her face, kissing her slowly. Anne deepened the kiss, hands exploring his bare skin. She loved that there was no longer any hesitation between them. Gilbert rolled on top of her, and she spread her legs around his hips, already yearning for relief of the building ache at her center. He grabbed the edge of her chemise, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the side, his hands coming to rest at her hips.

Anne laid there under him, her breasts exposed. This was the first time Gilbert would see her bare, nipples pebbling under the cool air and his ardent gaze. She shivered, biting her lip as she waited for him to act, the ache between her legs deepening. Gilbert slid his hands up, cupping her breast and thumbing the hard peaks. “You’re beautiful.”

Anne squirmed under him, bucking her hips against his at the feeling. Gilbert leaned down, capturing one nipple in his mouth and sucking hard, his hot tongue circling the peak. 

Anne bit down harder on her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet, before realizing that she no longer had to. As he roughly rubbed the other nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, Anne squeezed her legs around his hips and cried out, back arching, pressing her breasts closer to him. Gilbert kept up his treatment, rubbing her sensitive nipples raw with his rough fingers and insistent tongue, before Anne finally pulled him away, gasping. 

As she kissed him hard, tongue exploring his mouth, she rolled them over, settling her clothed center on the bulge in his pants. Anne sighed against his lips, rolling her hips down onto his. Gilbert grabbed her hips, steadying her, and said, “Let’s get these off, shall we?” pulling at the waistband of her underwear.

Anne rolled off him, kicking them off, while Gilbert unbuttoned his own and pulled them down, his hard cock standing to attention. When he was done, she climbed back on top and said, “My turn to try something out.”

Gilbert gestured for her to go ahead, and Anne reached down, wrapping her hand around his dick. Anne pressed it against his stomach and settled on top, her bare, wet lips spreading around his shaft. Gilbert moaned at the sensation, grabbing her hips tightly, stopping her from moving.

“What are you doing?”

“Just trust me,” Anne responded, beginning to grind her hips back and forth. Gilbert just moaned, keeping his hands on her hips but loosening his grip. 

Anne whimpered as she moved, her entire body so sensitive and needy after not being touched for months. She’d tried to get herself off in his absence, but it wasn’t the same without Gilbert there. No matter how turned on she got, she couldn’t quite get there, so she gave up quickly. 

But now, Anne had the opposite issue. She felt like she was so close to the edge, the shaft of his cock splitting her lips and rubbing against her clit as she ground against him. Gilbert wasn’t helping the matter, his hands coming up and squeezing her sensitive breasts, bringing her closer to her peak. 

Anne couldn’t stop moaning, crying out again and again with each push of her hips against his, her sounds getting higher and faster in time with her movements, until finally she came, shouting her release as she spasmed around Gilbert. He watched her orgasm, his cock pulsing beneath her at the sight. 

He let her come down for a moment before grabbing her hips and rolling them back over, Anne now on bottom. He grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his hips before grinding back against her sex.

Anne cried out, almost too sensitive after her orgasm, but settled into a rhythm under him as he rubbed himself with her, similar to the way she was just doing to him, but with Gilbert now in control. Anne felt herself getting worked up again as he ground against her, about to fall back over the edge when he stopped his ministrations, holding the head of his cock against her swollen clit. Gilbert took himself into his hand, jacking his cock, until finally, with a final groan, he came. Hot come spurted forcefully from him, hitting Anne’s clit and making her come a second time as Gilbert finished, both moaning in relief.

He collapsed next to her. “Where’d you get that idea?”

Anne chuckled, still out of breath. “It’s not like we can have actual intercourse; seemed like the closest thing to me.”

“If actual sex is anything like that, I get why newlyweds can’t keep their hands off each other.”

Anne cuddled up against him, resting her head in his chest. “We’ll be newlyweds soon enough. Think all this...extra-curricular activity will make it easier for us?”

Gilbert smiled, kissing the top of her head. “Not a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s that! Hope you all enjoyed. The next 6 chapters will cover the next stage in their relationship: marriage and the honeymoon phase!


	7. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert tie the knot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding! Ah!!! Finally, Anne and Gilbert can stop living in sin already, golly.

After making their engagement official, Anne and Gilbert immediately wrote to everyone they loved with the great news. By the time the week was up, all of Avonlea was talking about it.

Rachel Lynde was just happy the two finally decided to settle down, and she let everyone know it. A year’s courtship is much too long. 

Sebastian hooted and hollered when he got the news, dancing around the kitchen with Delphine in his arms, whispering to the little girl that he knew it all along. 

Ms. Stacy was overjoyed to hear that her two best students were tying the knot, having watched their relationship blossom from competitors to allies to friends to more in her very classroom. 

Marilla thought Anne was rushing into things, especially because Anne and Gilbert wouldn’t even be able to live together for another year. She was still happy for them of course, but it was a difficult arrangement.

Anne and Gilbert had decided to marry within the next month, not wanting to spend another moment with their souls unbound. However, Anne wasn’t planning on giving up her post at the school until her contract was up and Gilbert still had another year of his education to complete, so they wouldn’t be able to live together for quite some time.

It was certainly a trade off, but they didn’t mind too much. They’d gotten good at the long distance arrangement. 

—

When the wedding day came, it was a joyous day in Avonlea. They would marry at Green Gables in a small ceremony with only their closest friends and family. Living in Avonlea, though, that pretty much encompassed the whole town. 

Anne was in her childhood bedroom, Diana, her maid of honor, tightening her corset, her childhood friends all sitting with her, giggling and telling stories.

Josie recounted with a cackle how awful she had been to Anne when she’d first arrived, and the glee she’d taken in seeing Anne break her slate over Gilbert’s head. “Oh, I was so unfair to you! I was just awful! How far we’ve all come!” 

They all laughed, remembering Josie’s spiteful temper. It all seemed so long ago. 

Ruby laughed, bringing up the undying love she had for Gilbert in her youth. “And you were such a good friend! You pretended to hate him for me. And now you’re marrying him? Wow. Just wow!”

It was a sweet moment, squeezing out the last bit of childhood Anne could before she became a married woman. 

The girls eventually left for downstairs, waving their goodbyes, leaving Anne and Diana alone. 

“So, Diana. Jerry’s gotten quite dashing, wouldn’t you say?”

“Really? I haven’t noticed.”

“Oh? I would think, with your daily letters and all, you would’ve taken some time to look at him.”

Diana paused in fixing Anne’s hair. “No! He told you?”

Anne laughed brightly. “He’s just excited! And confused. He needed some advice, and it’s not like he has many other people he can talk to. Matthew’s useless. And I’m like a sister to him. Now, I don’t want to start a fight on this day in particular, but all this secrecy... are you still ashamed of him?”

Diana responded forcefully, “No! And that was never the case. I just... I wanted to protect it. It’s not like he and I can ever actually be together; it’s just a fact of my life. We come from two very different worlds, and my father would never let me marry him. As much as I... care for him, he has no formal education, he’s a middle child with no land of his own, and he has no real prospects. Those are the facts and I can’t ignore them, no matter how much I might want to.” She said these words with a certain finality, like she had long since convinced herself of them. 

Anne sighed. “If only things were different... if only he had some way to support you, some kind of future to offer you.”

Diana nodded, “Yes, but it’s best not to dwell on these things. He and I will always be friends, even if we can never be anything more.” 

Anne turned in her chair to look at her best friend. “Diana, what if I told you that wasn’t the case?”

Diana twisted up her face, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I’m marrying Gilbert, and as much as I love Green Gables, it’s a farm. Neither of us plan to be farmers. And it’s not like Marilla and Matthew have any family, any kids...”

“What are you saying, Anne?”

“Matthew plans to leave Green Gables to Jerry when he’s gone. Hopefully it won’t be for some time now, and I know it’s not a lot compared to what you’re used to, but it’s a future. It’s something.” 

Diana’s face was frozen. “Jerry might be getting Green Gables?”

Anne nodded. “It’s as good as done. I had them sign the papers this morning as a wedding present to me.”

Anne didn’t get to say more because in the next moment, Diana was out the door. Anne went to her window, looking down to where Jerry was setting chairs for the ceremony.

— 

“Jerry!” Diana yelled, running across the lawn.

Jerry turned around, confused. “Diana?” 

Diana tripped, falling to the ground before springing back up, continuing her sprint. She ran straight into his chest before bouncing back. 

“Diana?” Jerry asked again, looking around at all of the people that had gathered already for the ceremony. The girls from school. Diana’s mother and father.

“Jerry, Jerry, ask me to marry you.” Diana’s eyes shone, gazing up into his face with love.

“Diana?” He looked around again before bending a little bit and whispering, “Diana, you know people can see you, right?” 

Diana laughed, “Yes! Now ask me to marry you before I have to do it myself!”

Still confused, but sounding hopeful, Jerry asked, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Diana shouted, throwing her arms around Jerry’s neck and kissing him like her life depended on it. 

When she pulled away, he smiled down at her. “Oh, I see how it is. You heard about Green Gables. You’re quite the gold digger, needed to stake your claim before all the ladies heard and came for Jerry.” 

Diana threw her head back and laughed, exhilarated, before looking back into his eyes. “All I ever needed was a future and you. That’s all. Thank you for giving it to me.”

—

When the time came, Anne was ready. Everyone talked about cold feet, but Anne’s heart was certain. Gilbert would be hers, and that’s all she would ever need. 

She met him at the alter, their eyes never once leaving the others. Anne could barely hear the officiant, lost in Gilbert. She broke out of her stupor when Gilbert said “I do.” Then it was her turn: “I do.”

And then they were kissing, Anne’s hand coming up to cup the side of his face she hit so many lifetimes ago with her slate. It was a sweet moment, filled only with love. When they parted, they were husband and wife.

—

Anne and Gilbert giggled, stumbling against each other as they made their way to their room. They were a little tipsy.

The two newlyweds were staying at a room in town. Neither particularly wanted to spend their wedding night in a house full of family, so they’d booked one at the local inn. 

Anne decided she liked drunk Gilbert. He was more brazen, more handsy, more bold. Although they hadn’t had much to drink, they’d both had enough to loosen up a little bit. However, Anne was no where near as drunk as she had gotten with Diana, and for that she was thankful. She wanted to be sober for this. 

When they finally got to their room, giggling the whole way, Gilbert pressed the door closed quietly before pushing Anne up against it. All of a sudden, everything wasn’t so funny anymore. 

They parted, and began to undress. Anne stepped out of her wedding dress, leaving her in her corset and chemise. Gilbert undid his cufflinks and pulled his suspenders down before going to his belt buckle. Anne stopped him, hands covering his. “Let me,” she said softly.

She maintained eye contact as she slowly undid his belt, then the buttons on his pants, before pulling them down, kneeling at his feet as he stepped out of them. Gilbert pulled her back up, softly kissing her on the lips before turning her around.

He made surprisingly quick work of her corset for a man, tossing it to the side when he was finished. 

Anne turned back around, smiling at Gilbert. Her husband. 

Anne’s smile turned slightly sad, “It’s too bad we can’t have a real wedding night.” Anne and Gilbert had discussed it, deciding that it would be best to wait until they were ready for kids to have sex. 

Gilbert braced himself. “Maybe not. I looked into it, and there are some ways married couples can prevent pregnancy while still maintaining an... intimate relationship.” 

Anne’s eyes brightened, curious. “Really? How?”

“Well, essentially, the man and woman have intercourse as normal, but before the man finishes, he pulls out. What makes the woman pregnant is in his...release, so if he removes himself beforehand, there’s no pregnancy.” 

“Really? And this has been tested?”

“Yes, apparently for millennia. That’s why not everyone has 7 kids.” 

“Fascinating! To think that civilizations have figured this out before modern science and have put it into practice, it’s really quite amazing! I-“ Anne stopped herself before she could go off on a tangent. This was her wedding night; there would be time for that later.

“So, we can really... do that?”

“Yes, but only if you want to, of course.”

“Of course I want to,” Anne responded, pressing herself against her husband before kissing him. Gilbert deepened the kiss before picking her up, Anne’s legs coming to tighten around his hips. 

Gilbert deposited her on the bed, and she watched as he methodically unbuttoned his underpants, pulling them down to reveal his already erect member. 

Anne breathed in sharply, staring at him. Had he always been so big? Gilbert and her had had their fun, but he had never placed more than 2 of his fingers inside of her. How could that possibly fit? 

Gilbert kneeled on the bed in front of her. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready, Anne.”

“No, if we can have a real wedding night, I want one. I just didn’t think about your size. You’re not small, Gilbert.” Anne said with a roll of her eyes.

Gilbert’s dick twitched at that comment, and he smirked at her, crawling over her body. “It’s made to fit. You’ll stretch right around my cock; it’ll be perfect. You might even find you like the size...”

“Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed, astonished at his boldness. Still, she felt his words turning her on (even though she didn’t completely understand them) and she rubbed her thighs together to relieve the tension. Gilbert was never usually so forward; it was an interesting development.

He began kissing her, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth, taking charge. Gilbert pulled her chemise off, tossing it aside, before returning to her lips. Next, he hooked his fingers into her underwear, pulling them down and off. 

Anne squirmed underneath him, needing him to do more than kiss her now. She wasn’t disappointed, Gilbert running his hand down her body before coming to rest at her soaked opening.

Gilbert groaned, rubbing his fingers between her lips, “You’re so wet, Anne.”

Anne blushed hotly. She didn’t realize words could turn her on so much, and felt ashamed as she only got slicker at his comment. 

Gilbert finally pushed a finger inside of her, releasing some of the ache she felt between her legs. He kept a thumb on her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts, before adding another finger. Gilbert kept this up, working up to a third finger. Luckily, she was turned on enough to make this part easy.

When she felt herself getting close, Anne pushed his hand away. “I’m ready, Gilbert.”

Gilbert paused before nodding. His breath shook as he took himself in his hand. Anne spread her legs wider around his hips, trying to relax. He kissed her on the cheek once, then moved.

He pressed forward, rubbing the head of his cock between her lips a couple of times before resting it at her opening. They both held their breath as he pushed forward slowly, pressing against her before finally pushing the rest of the way in smoothly. 

Gilbert waited, hilted to the base of his cock, head buried in the side of her neck, waiting for Anne’s go ahead. He wanted nothing more than to pound Anne’s sweet, tight wetness, but he knew it could be difficult for women their first times. He wanted this to be good for her, too, and more than anything he didn’t want to hurt her. 

Anne finally breathed out, loosening the tight hold of her legs around his waist and nodding. 

Gilbert pulled out, groaning as he pushed back in. He moved agonizingly slow, not wanting to hurt Anne. This went on for a minute, and each time he pushed back in he nudged Anne’s clit, sending delicious pleasure up her spine. Finally, Anne couldn’t take his pace anymore, bucking up against him. “Faster, Gil, please.” 

Gilbert groaned, adjusting his position to speed up his thrusts. The new angle caused Anne to cry out, clenching down on his cock as he hit that spot inside of her. 

Anne tightening around his shaft didn’t help matters, only bringing him closer to the edge. Gilbert was determined to make her come first, both out of consideration for her feelings and the little bit of competitiveness that remained between them. 

He gripped the headboard above them, using it to build momentum, grinding into her harder with each thrust. Anne moaned, spreading her legs wider to accommodate him. 

Anne’s orgasm hit her like a train. The build up had been quick and, suddenly, without realizing it, it was happening. She was over the edge, clenching around his cock and practically screaming her release, head thrown back, mouth open, and eyes screwed shut. 

Gilbert stopped thrusting, hilted inside of her, letting her milk her orgasm completely before pulling out. Anne was so tight, and the image of her having such a powerful orgasm just from his cock pushed him right to the edge. He quickly jacked his cock, finally coming onto the thatch of red hair between her legs with a loud, relieved moan. 

Gilbert rolled off of Anne, pulling her back against him to cuddle. 

They lay there together, Gilbert brushing the sweaty hair from Anne’s face. Anne turned her head to look at him. “So that’s it, huh? I get why they make us wait, now.”

“Really? Why?”

“Cause we aren’t going to be doing much else for a while; I can tell you that.”

Gilbert laughed, a twinkle in his eye. “Is that so? Now I get why you really married me. You just want to use me for my body.”

Anne grinned back at him, “Oh, definitely.” They kissed sweetly, finally where they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have some ideas for the next couples chapters, but I wanna hear what you guys want! Are there any specific (or general) tropes, themes, kinks, whatever that you’d like me to cover? Let me know!!!


	8. Gilbert’s Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert comes to visit, but he’s a little busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Someone brought it up in the comment section of the last chapter so I thought I’d highlight it here, cause I don’t wanna spread misinformation about sexual health. Just to clarify, Gilbert and Anne’s form of birth control, while sometimes effective, has been known to still cause pregnancy in some cases. It’s definitely always better to use a condom if you’re trying to prevent pregnancy.

Anne and Gilbert had been married for about a month when he visited her again. This was their agreement when they decided to start their marriage living apart: they would make an effort to see each other at least once a month.

When Gilbert arrived, he seemed distracted. He still kissed her on the cheek and looked happy enough to see her, but Anne could tell his mind was elsewhere.

“Is something on your mind?” Anne voiced her question. 

“No- I- Well, yes. I have an important paper due when I get back, and I haven’t quite finished it yet. I fear I will remain distracted until I can,” Gilbert grasped Anne’s hands, “I swear it won’t take me very long at all, and then you’ll have my full attention for the rest of the weekend.” 

Anne nodded, understanding. She remembered what it was like to be in school, and she didn’t want him to be stressed out all weekend. Besides, he said it wouldn’t take very long. Anne even let him use her work desk.

—

Over two hours later, Anne was ready to tear her hair out. Gilbert hadn’t stopped writing since he began, and he still wasn’t done! Anne was frustrated. They were meant to spend the weekend together, not with Anne waiting in complete boredom for him to finish some stupid paper.

Anne knew she was being a little selfish, but he was completely ignoring her! 

“Hey, Gil. How’s it going? Think you’ll be done soon?” Anne asked sweetly, trying not to snap at him like she was so easily prone to doing. 

Gilbert glanced up, “Oh, yeah. I’m sorry Anne, it’ll only be a couple more minutes, I promise.”

Anne smiled in response, nodding. She can be an understanding wife, she doesn’t need his full, undivided attention.

—

30 minutes later, Anne was a little less understanding. 

“Gilbert Blythe! You promised you were almost done!” Anne stomped her foot, admittedly a little childishly. 

Gilbert glared at her, frustrated. “I have important work to do, Anne. I can’t just drop everything because you’re a little bored.” He returned back to his paper, shaking his head.

Anne raised an eyebrow, disbelieving that Gilbert just snapped at her. She would show him, alright.

—

Anne set her plan into action. First, she checked that Gilbert was still annoyingly entranced by his essay. Or was it a book? It certainly felt like he was writing a novel, Anne thought, sneering. 

Next, Anne walked up next to the desk. Gilbert didn’t even look up, too focused to register her existence. 

Anne got to her knees and crawled under the table. This, Gilbert noticed. She heard the scratching of his pen stop. “Anne?”

Anne had to stop herself from laughing, reaching her hand up to rub between his legs. Gilbert backed his chair out a little to look at her. “Anne, what are you doing? I really am busy.” Gilbert stated, his voice softer now than it was before. Like he didn’t want to hurt her feelings.

Somehow, this riled Anne up even more, making her even angrier. But Anne hid it well, smiling sweetly up at him. “I know. You don’t have to do anything; you can keep working. I can tell how much this paper is stressing you out, and I just thought I’d try and help out. I’ll take care of you.”

Anne felt him harden a little bit under her hand at her words, and she took that as a victory. Anne continued rubbing his now growing bulge, encouraging him to continue working. “Go ahead, don’t mind me.”

Gilbert looked confused and a little turned on. “I- okay.” He picked his pen back up and the scratching sounds started again.

Anne smirked, opening his pants up and then going for his underwear, releasing his now erect cock.

She could hear him still trying to work, struggling. The scratching sounds slowed down and became infrequent. Anne grinned, leaning in and licking up the side of his cock before engulfing it with her mouth. 

The scratching sounds continued, and Anne was getting a little more annoyed. She redoubled her efforts, twisting her hand up and down his shaft and sucking on the head the way she knew he liked it. Gilbert spread his legs wider, and the scratching sounds stopped. She could just picture him, clutching his pen and trying desperately to focus. Victory.

Finally, he gave in, his hands tangling in her hair as she bobbed her head up and down. Each time she went down she got a little closer to the base before finally she made it, swallowing around his shaft and trying not to choke. At this, Gilbert went wild. She felt him really pull at her hair, thrusting his cock into her mouth. She could tell her was close when he started fucking her mouth, hands holding her head still, chanting “Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, I’m about to...”

If Anne was being honest, she was getting a little turned on herself. Gilbert was using her for his own pleasure, taking charge and making her take it. However, this wasn’t her goal.

At the very last minute, Anne pulled away completely. Gilbert’s cock jerked, his orgasm cut off by her sudden absence. “Anne? What happened, did I hurt you?”

Anne smiled fondly at his concern. It was hard to mess with him when he was so lovely. But then she remembered the way he spoke to her so dismissively, and her smile hardened. “You stopped writing. I don’t want to be a distraction; I’d better leave you be until you can finish.” Anne crawled back out from under the table, standing back up.

“Wait! You aren’t just going to leave me like this, are you?” Gilbert asked, gesturing wildly at his still very hard dick.

“Gilbert! You have important work to do. You can’t just drop everything because I’m a little bored. Don’t worry about me; I can find something else to occupy my time with.” Anne responded innocently before turning and walking straight out of the room.


	9. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of Gilbert’s visits, but he’s exhausted.

The next time Anne and Gilbert saw each other, it was two and a half months later. Anne was well into the swing of things with her new job, and she was so far loving it. 

However, this caused them both to be too busy for a visit the previous month. Anne was unwilling to leave and risk missing work so soon, and Gilbert was constantly stressed out about his schoolwork. Not to mention, he had started taking up work in town to support himself, as Sebastian hadn’t been able to send him as much money from the farm recently. The farm was supporting more people than ever before, and it was really feeling the strain.

Nevertheless, he missed Anne, and she missed him. Not being able to see each other had caused a hole in both of their chests to grow, yearning to be closed by their partners.

And so, Anne was delighted to see him that November, delighted to spend what little cherished time they had together. Certainly, it was only two days, but after so long without seeing him, it felt like the greatest present she’d ever received. Even greater than her dress with puffed sleeved, which had previously held the title. 

All morning, Anne was flirting around the house, not really doing anything, and humming to herself the song she had once danced to with her Gilbert, when butterflies filled her stomach and she had first felt the deep, warm love in Gilbert’s gaze. 

Sometimes Anne’s heart felt as though it might simply burst from the adoration she held for her husband, and she was excited to be able to relieve some of the pressure in her chest caused by his prolonged absence. 

When Gilbert arrived, she skipped to the door, tearing it open with a childlike smile on her face. This smile soon dropped when she saw the state Gilbert was in.

His usually bright brown eyes were dull, he looked pale white and the bags under his eyes a soft violet, and most of all he looked simply defeated. 

“Oh Gilbert, what’s wrong?” She ushered him in, quickly closing the door behind him and rushing to pull out his chair. “Are you well?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Even his voice sounded bleak. “I’m just exhausted. I’ve been so busy lately, I’ve hardly gotten any sleep. I tried to sleep on the train, but it only made me more tired, and now my entire body aches from the ride. I’m so sorry, Anne. I know you were excited about my visit, and so was I. I’ll try to be better, I promise.” At this he tried to sit up straighter, but it was honestly just pitiful to watch. 

Anne shook her head, eyebrows turned up in worry. “No, you’ll go right to bed. I’ll start dinner and wake you up in an hour to have some, but then you’re going straight back to sleep. Do you understand?” She made sure that her voice conveyed very clearly that she was not to be trifled with.

Gilbert nodded slowly, eyes looking sorrowful in that puppy dog way of his. “Yes. Thank you, Anne. I’m so sorry, if you just give me an hour I’ll be much better, I-“

“No, none of that. Go to bed before you start worrying me.” 

With that, Gilbert trudged off to Anne’s bedroom. Or, he tried to. He almost walked into Anne’s linen closet before she redirected him. 

—

About an hour later, Anne went to wake Gilbert up to eat, and she had to stifle a giggle at how she found him. Gilbert was sprawled diagonally across her bed, fully clothed, like he had collapsed there immediately. He slept with his mouth hanging open and his eyes soft. Truly, he looked like he was getting amazing sleep. 

When Gilbert awoke, he looked extraordinarily well rested compared to when he left her. She watched him as he ate, waiting for him to pass out into his soup. 

Once finished, Gilbert smiled at Anne. “I’m feeling much better now! What do you want to do?” 

Although he did look much better, Anne didn’t want to take any chances. He clearly hadn’t been taking adequate care of himself since she last saw him. “Uh uh, you’re going straight back to bed Gilbert Blythe. You need your sleep.”

“But Anne, I have to go back tomorrow. That’s only two days we get together at best, and one full day realistically. Do you really want me to spend it sleeping?” Gilbert responded, trying to appeal to her logical side.

“If you need to catch up on sleep, then yes! You looked positively ragged when you came in!” Anne let the worry seep into her voice.

“What’s really been taking a toll on me is not seeing you, Anne. We won’t see each other again until Christmas in Avonlea. I want to make the most of our short time together this weekend, and I certainly can’t do that sleeping.” 

Anne sighed. She completely understood, which is what was so infuriating about this! If he would’ve just taken care of himself, she could be beating him in cards right now! 

Then, she got an idea.

“I’ll tell you what, let’s compromise.”

“Compromise?” Gilbert asked, suspicious. 

“Yes, compromise. I’m completely capable of compromise, Blythe.” 

Gilbert’s scrunched up fondly. “Then let’s hear it, Shirley.”

Anne stuck her tongue out at him. “How about you can stay awake, but you have to let me rub your back. You’re obviously in pain from the train ride over and God knows what else you’ve been subjecting yourself to. At least I can feel like I’m helping and not just contributing to your exhaustion.” 

Gilbert thought about it for a minute. “I guess that would be acceptable, but I’m going to need something in return.” 

Anne snorted, “In return? I’m sure getting a massage is a big sacrifice for you.” 

“You ready to hear my terms, or are you going to keep sassing me?” 

Anne didn’t say anything.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

She grinned widely. “I’m waiting!” Anne gestured broadly for him to go ahead.

He thought for a moment. “You have to let me cook breakfast in the morning.”

“What! Why? Do you not like my cooking?” Anne inquired, indignant.

Gilbert laughed. “It’s not that! You just never let me cook, and I’m really not half bad at it. You should let me show you my prowess.”

Anne considered. “Fine. But! A late breakfast. There’s no way you’re getting away with not sleeping in.” 

“Deal.”

—

Anne had Gilbert undress down to his underwear, which felt weirdly intimate and familiar without anything sexual being a motivating factor. 

She herself changed into a nightgown. As she pulled it down over her head, she remembered how bewildered Gilbert got the first time he kissed her and realized she wasn’t wearing a corset under her sleepwear. How far they’ve come since then.

When she turned back around, Gilbert was lying on the bed flat on his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms. 

Anne climbed on the bed, throwing one knee of Gilbert’s back, now straddling him. She sat back and rested some of her weight on his lower back. “You ready?”

“Go ahead.”

And so she did. She started by kneading the muscles around his shoulders and neck. He really did have such splendid shoulders. Anne used the opportunity she had now to admire them. They looked strong, defined, going well with the rest of his lean back. Anne leaned down and softly kissed the space between his shoulder blades before continuing down his back.

She continued down, pressing her hands against the muscles surrounding his spine. Anne scooted back to give herself more room, now resting on his backside. It was firm but not boney, Anne thought as she wiggled around, feeling it. She realized then that she had never actually seen Gilbert’s butt, and resolved to change that soon as it felt quite nice. 

As she got to his lower back and pressed her thumbs into the dimples there, spreading them upwards in firm strokes, Gilbert let out a muffled groan. Anne realized then that he had buried his face into the pillows.

“Gilbert?” No response.

“Gilbert Blythe! Tell me right now that I haven’t been hurting you, and you haven’t been keeping quiet to preserve my feelings!” Anne bounced insistently on his butt, feeling very worried and slightly indignant after realizing her had been nearly silent the whole time.

Gilbert finally turned his head to the side. “Nope. Fine.”

“Gilbert Blythe!”

“Really, Anne. It feels amazing. Better than you know.”

“Hmph. It better. Now turn over so I can do your front.” Anne got off his back, kneeling beside him on the bed now.

Gilbert paused. “Uh, no.”

“Huh?”

“Alright, one moment.” Gilbert reluctantly replied.

After another moments hesitation, Gilbert turned over.

Anne realized then why he was acting so strangely. She tried to stifle her laughter, but she couldn’t help but giggle. “Really, Gilbert? That turned you on? It wasn’t even sexual!” 

Gilbert huffed, throwing an arm over his eyes to hide behind. “Don’t laugh! It’s been over 2 months since I saw you last, and my very beautiful wife was just straddling me with only her nightgown on! Not to mention, she was touching me in an exceedingly pleasurable way with her very pretty hands!” Gilbert looked at her pleadingly. 

Anne forced herself to stop giggling, but she couldn’t help but grin widely at him. “I’m not laughing! I promise. I get it, you’re just pent up... in more ways than one. This is just another way I can help you relax.” 

Gilbert glared at her. “Like you helped me relax last time?” 

At this, Anne did laugh a little bit, knowing he was remembering how she teased him and left him wanting the last time he got on her nerves. “No! I honestly just want to help this time. Cross my heart.” 

“Uh huh. Sure. I believe you.”

“Come on, Gil. Don’t be like that,” Anne straddled him again, this time sitting on his thighs. She started stroking him through his underwear, running her hand up and down the very clear outline of his hardness. “Please?”

Gilbert clenched his jaw, furrowed his eyebrows, and gave in. “Yeah, yes, go ahead.” 

Anne smiled to herself, victorious. She shimmied down his body, resting between his legs. Undoing his pants, she looked up at him. “Now, just let me do all the work. Lie back and relax.” She pulled his pants the rest of the way off, not wanting them to inhibit her actions.

Anne returned to her post, and grasped Gilbert’s cock around the base. She leaned forward, licking the tip delicately, starting slow. Anne didn’t want him to get too excited too quickly; this was supposed to be relaxing for him. 

She licked her lips, wetting them, before stretching them around his head. Gilbert groaned, hand going instinctively to her head, just resting there. Anne moaned, just a little bit, at the feeling. Something about the quiet dominance of that action always turned Anne on. 

Anne moved her head down, keeping the suction tight, before very slowly moving back up, her lips dragging enticingly up his shaft. She repeated this, her hand starting to pump alongside her mouth. Gilbert’s breathing got noticeably heavier as she went along.

Deciding to try something new, Anne kept her hand pumping but moved her lips farther down, licking a stripe up his testicles. The reaction was immediate. “Oh, fuck!”

Anne pulled back, completely surprised and delighted. It was extremely rare that Anne could get Gilbert to swear at all, and even more rare for him to say fuck. 

“God, Anne. Please do that again,” Gilbert groaned.

She listened to him, returning down and licking them again, before sucking one into her mouth carefully. Gilbert’s hand returned to her hair, tangling his fingers in it now. He groaned above her, “Fuck, Carrots. That feels good.” 

Anne realized then that Gilbert only seemed to call her Carrots in the heat of passion. She filed that information away for later.

Moving back up to his cock, Anne cupped his testicles in her hand, squeezing them slightly as she bobbed her head.

This time when Anne took Gilbert all the way into her throat, swallowing around him, she stayed there for a moment, letting her throat muscles squeeze his shaft. When Gilbert started to grind his hips into her mouth, Anne pulled off, gasping for air. “Uh uh, no. You’re letting me do all the work, remember? Keep your sore hips on the bed.” 

“Fine,” Gilbert said. But when Anne wrapped her lips back around his cock, Gilbert’s grip on her hair tightened. He slowly started moving her head up and down his cock, watching her reddened lips drag with his movements. Anne moaned wantonly around him, secretly ashamed at how much she loved it when he took control like this. 

As Gilbert got closer, he moved her faster. Right as Gilbert was about to finish, Anne pulled off, gasping for air, but it was too late. He was already coming, streams of come shooting from the tip of his cock onto Anne’s face. It landed on her cheek, the tip of her freckled nose, across her gaping mouth, before Anne finally covered the head with her lips again, pumping her hand and letting the last of his come fill her mouth before swallowing it.

When he was done, they both sat there silently, breathing hard. Gilbert stared at her, and she stared back, both at a loss for words. Finally, Anne burst out laughing. “You got it on my face! Oh my gosh!” 

Gilbert laughed now too, sitting up. “I’m so sorry, it was a complete accident. Though, you might think me perverse, because it was kind of hot, if I’m being entirely honest,” Gilbert reached up, still laughing a little bit, and wiped it off her face with his thumb.

Anne grabbed his hand before he could wipe it off, sucking his thumb into her mouth. They kept eye contact as Anne cleaned his thumb of his come, and Gilbert groaned. “What you do to me, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” He grabbed her, throwing her down onto the bed beside him.

Anne squealed out a giggle, laughing delightedly. “Hey! You’re not supposed to be moving! And it’s Anne Shirley-Cuthbert-BLYTHE to you, mister!” 

Gilbert kissed her, a short peck, before replying, “You’re so ridiculous.” 

Anne smiled softly back up at him, settling down. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Christmas at Green Gables! Hope you guys are excited to see the marital mischief Anne and Gilbert get into back in Avonlea.


	10. Christmas at Green Gables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert go to Green Gables for the winter holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there are a couple of things that I want to clarify about Gil and Anne’s method of birth control cause I’ve gotten a couple comments about it. If your country has decent sex ed, feel free to skip to the story, because this is gonna get pretty damn scientific to avoid the spread of misinformation, because sexual health is supes important! 
> 
> They’ve used the pull out method a couple of times now, and they’ll probably continue using this method until they decide they want children.
> 
> The failure rate of this method is 4% when does correctly every time, and 22% in actuality (because people don’t do it right). There’s been debate in the scientific community over whether or not pre-come can contain viable sperm, which is why it’s always better to use a condom/IUD/pill etc. over the pull out method.
> 
> For the sake of this story, I’m trying to be historically accurate, and Anne of Green Gables takes place in the late 19th century. During this time, there was a huge stigma around contraception and some countries were trying to ban it. I figured it would make the most sense for Anne and Gilbert to just use the pull out method, as it was easy, inexpensive, and had been used for thousands of years. BUT Anne and Gilbert are totally not doing it right because for it to actually work effectively at all, you really need to ejaculate far far away from the vagina because sperm are wiggly bastards.
> 
> HOWEVER, we live in the modern times so pretty please use condoms because that’s the only form that prevents STDs and pregnancy both, and they’re pretty darn effective.
> 
> This has been a PSA

“Green Gables really is so beautiful at Christmas time,” Anne thought aloud, her hand in Gilbert’s.

They were walking the property together, just taking an afternoon stroll. The two were back home in Avonlea for Christmas, and they were staying at Green Gables. 

Although they had considered staying at Gilbert’s home, with Hazel, Sebastian, Delphine, and now Mary’s son all staying there, there wasn’t any room. Elijah had taken over Gilbert’s room shortly after he’d left, and they weren’t about to kick him out.

And so, they were to stay in Anne’s childhood bedroom at Green Gables. It would be sweet, Anne thought, to squeeze into that tiny twin bed together, keeping each other warm. 

The pair walked past Jerry chopping wood outside of the barn. They waved hello as Anne pulled Gilbert inside the barn. 

Gilbert was about to say something, but what, Anne would never know, as she pushed him up against the barn wall in that same moment.

“Hey! What’s this about? You trying to rob me?” Gilbert laughed.

“Something like that.” Anne’s hands went to his belt buckle, quickly opening his pants.

“Hey! What are doing?” Gilbert exclaimed, hands flying up in surprise.

Anne took of her glove and dipped her hand into his pants, wrapping her fingers around his hardening shaft.

“We can’t do this here! Jerry’s right outside; he’ll hear!”

Anne leaned in close, kissing him before whispering in his ear, “Then you’d better be quiet.” Anne kissed him again, contrastingly chaste to what she was doing in his pants.

“Well, at least your hands are warm.”

Anne didn’t stop, or speed up for that matter, her hand rubbing him slowly and methodically. This got Gilbert there quickly, squeezing her arm as he got close to finishing. Anne produced a handkerchief, covering the tip of his cock efficiently before he could come. 

She watched his face as he orgasmed silently, biting down hard on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut tight, holding her arm in a bruising grip. When he was done, Anne cleaned him up a bit and buttoned him back up. 

“What was that about?” Gilbert asked, bewildered.

“It’s winter, we’re back home in Avonlea. Doesn’t it remind you of last year? I was being nostalgic!”

“Sure you were. I think you just like messing with me.”

“Maybe so,” Anne nodded, biting her lip.

“I think this power is going to your head, Anne Shirley. I’m just going to have to get you back,” Gilbert said, walking away from her.

“Oh really!” Anne laughed, running to catch up with him.

—

That night, Anne and Gilbert were spooned in Anne’s tiny bed, cuddled close (technically for warmth, but really they just liked to cuddle). Gilbert had his hand resting on Anne’s stomach, and she had her head resting on his bent elbow. 

Anne was nearly asleep when she felt his hand trailing down. This certainly woke her up. Gilbert’s hand came to a stop, cupping her between her legs. He slowly started moving his fingers, rubbing her firmly. 

Anne moaned quietly, extremely conscious of the fact that Matthew and Marilla were asleep down the hall. 

“Gilbert, we can’t do this right now.”

Gilbert eased his hand under her underwear, feeling her wetness. “Mm, why not?”

“Matthew and Marilla will hear.”

He circled her nub with his finger delicately, barely touching her, and she felt herself pulse in arousal. Gilbert pushed his fingers between her folds, dipping them into the pool of moisture there. Finally, he responded. “Not if you’re quiet.”

So this was the payback he was talking about earlier, and what sweet payback it was. Anne could keep quiet in exchange for a quick, satisfying orgasm, no problem. 

Gilbert played with her entrance, teasing her, before sinking two fingers into her dripping canal. He fingered her, his palm rubbing against her swollen clit, and she found herself getting closer and closer, too turned on by Gilbert’s treatment to really savor it.

But he pulled away. What?

Anne turned in bed to face him, almost nose to nose in her tiny bed, and watched as he brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them clean. “You always taste so sweet, Anne.”

Anne blushed. “Why did you stop?”

“Because I’m not done with you yet.” Gilbert maneuvered his way between her legs, and she noticed for the first time that his cock was out and hard. He pulled her underwear off and threw them over his shoulder.

“Gilbert! We can’t do that here! You know I can’t be quiet when you’re... inside me.”

“Yeah, that’s really too bad.” Gilbert responded, rubbing the head of his cock between her slick folds, pushing against her center but pausing. “Do you want me to stop?”

Anne shook her head no, and Gilbert sunk in, going all the way to the base on the first stroke.

Anne gasped, throwing her head back. Gilbert usually started off slow, but this time his pace was fast from the beginning, catching her off guard. She couldn’t help but moan, squeezing around him and bucking up to meet his rapid thrusts.

Gilbert stopped, partially sheathed inside of her. He whispered, “If you can’t be quiet, I’m gonna have to make you.”

Anne clenched around him, getting wetter at the threat. She felt embarrassed, knowing Gilbert could feel how turned on she got at him bossing her around.

“Understand?” Gilbert asked, simultaneously pulling out and thrusting back into her, hard. Anne moaned again, she couldn’t help it, and Gilbert stopped, pulling out. “Guess not.”

Anne was about to argue, needing him to make her come, when he flipped her over onto her stomach. Anne landed facedown into her pillows. Gilbert pulled her hips up, bringing her to her knees, but when she tried to get up onto her hands, Gilbert pushed her back down between the shoulder blades, pressing her face into the pillow. “Stay just like that. I’m going to take you, just like this, and you’re gonna muffle your sounds into the pillow so Matthew and Marilla don’t hear.”

Anne nodded into the pillow, spreading her knees a little wider. She felt Gilbert sink back into her, one hand remaining between her shoulder blades.

As he fully seated himself in her canal, Anne realized with a whine how much bigger he felt from this angle. He started fast again, pounding into her from behind as he held her down.

Gilbert leaned down, whispering in her ear, “God, Anne. You’re so tight, so wet, every time. I feel like you were made for me to bury my cock into, over and over again, until the end of time.”

Anne moaned loudly, surprised at his brazen her Gilbert was being, and he pressed down on her back, drowning her sounds in the bedding. At this point, Anne started pushing back, meeting him thrust for toe-curling thrust as she got closer to the edge. She kept moaning until she finally came, clenching around his cock.

Gilbert didn’t stop or let her recover this time, his pace not faltering. When Anne was done riding out her orgasm, he grabbed her hip with his free hand, pulling her back on his cock to meet his thrusts. 

Anne was surprised that he kept going. More so, she was surprised at what it did to her, because before she knew it, she was approaching orgasm again.

She twisted her fingers into the sheets, getting ready for the explosion, and Gilbert did not disappoint.

Anne practically wailed into the pillow, spasming wildly around his shaft, clawing at the bed. Gilbert slowed down, grinding into her, before pulling out and coming himself. Anne sighed, collapsing on the bed. 

“How’d you like my revenge?”

“You’ve been holding out on me; you’re a lot more devious than I or anyone else gives you credit for.”

“I’ve had to adjust my tactics a little bit, being married to you. I’ve resigned myself to a never-ending competition, not that I’d have it any other way.”

“Darn right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the sex ed lesson at the beginning, sexual health is just super important to me, and Anne and Gilbert are being pretty irresponsible/unknowledgeable in this story hahaha


	11. Gilbert’s Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne surprises Gilbert in Toronto. She gets a little jealous.

Anne made a split second decision to surprise Gilbert in Toronto that February. He always made the long journey to see her, and it didn’t seem quite fair to him. So, when she discovered that she had a long weekend due to the town’s winter celebration, Anne decided to visit Gilbert.

The train ride was excruciating. How did Gilbert sit still for this long? This had to be why he was always in such bad shape upon arriving at Anne’s house. It had to be the worst part, that she was confined in trains for essentially an entire day. She was simply miserable, and by the time she arrived in Toronto, Anne was also fairly grumpy.

However, she decided to not let her mood ruin the trip. Anne stopped into a shop on her way to Gilbert’s apartment, picking him up some sweets. Who said women couldn’t be chivalrous? 

By the time she was in Gilbert’s apartment building and approaching his door, she was feeling much better, excited to just finally be able to see her love.

Before knocking, Anne took a quick moment to pat down her hair and straighten her clothes, butterflies suddenly filling her stomach. Anne smiled small to herself, happy she could still feel just as nervous about Gilbert as she did before she knew for sure she had his heart. Then she knocked.

A minute passed, and Anne furrowed her brow. She checked her watch. It was a little early, probably too early for visitors, but Gilbert was usually up by now. Anne raised her fist to knock again, but the door flew open, Gilbert laughing on the other side. At what, she didn’t know. 

He ceased laughing immediately when he saw her. “Anne?” Gilbert had that befuddled look on his face, and while he didn’t necessarily look unhappy to see her, he certainly wasn’t overjoyed like she had imagined in her head.

An uneasy feeling overtook the butterflies in Anne’s stomach, devouring them whole. She took in his appearance. Gilbert looked disheveled, like he was wearing his clothes from the day before, his already unruly hair askew. He stood there, hand still on the door, blocking her entry into his home.

Anne swallowed around the lump in her throat. What was going on here? Why wasn’t he happy to see her? She looked pointedly at his arm, then at him, not trusting herself to speak for she knew it would only come out a squeak. Anne felt small, like the day at the fair, but she couldn’t quite figure out why. 

When Gilbert took her hint and lowered his arm, Anne figured out why.

There, sitting with her back to the door, was a woman. A blonde woman. A blonde woman who called over her shoulder, “Who is it, Gil?” like she knew the place, knew Gilbert well enough to address him so ridiculously informally, knew him well enough to be at his home this early in the morning, no chaperone in sight. Not that a married man needed a chaperone, because he was, gosh darn it, married! 

Anne squeezed her hands into fists and stalked inside. She couldn’t speak, whether she was too angry or too hurt to do so, she didn’t know. Instead, she went straight for the kitchen to fume in peace. 

She wanted to break something. It had been so long since Anne was this angry, this jealous, or even this impossibly sad. However, Anne chose to focus on the anger and jealousy, knowing that if she thought at all about the hurt cresting in her heart she would break down.

Anne stopped and watched from the doorway to the kitchen, crossing her arms. Gilbert was leaning down towards the woman, whispering in her ear. Like he had the right to be so familiar with her! The woman turned her head briefly to look at Anne, and Anne’s heart sunk even further.

Not only was this woman in Gilbert’s apartment alone with him, not only was she blonde, she was also impossibly pretty. Anne hadn’t felt so insecure about her appearance since she was a girl, everyone always pointing out her skinniness, her ghastly red hair, her homely face. 

As Gilbert led the woman out, Anne tried to get her thoughts under control. If she thought too hard on this, if she let her mind go down the rabbit hole, she might be sick.

Gilbert returned, hands in his pockets, head down. When he finally looked up, he had the audacity to still look confused. Anne had to stuff her own fists in her pocket, afraid she might actually break something. 

“What are you doing here, Anne?”

Anne ground her teeth together. “I had some time this weekend. I thought I might surprise you,” she responded tightly.

Before Gilbert could respond, Anne pushed past him, going for the door. If she didn’t leave, she would surely cry. “I’d better just go.” 

Gilbert grabbed her arm, keeping her from leaving. “Stop, Anne. You’re overreacting.” 

Anne froze, heat taking over her face. Not from embarrassment, but from red hot anger. Anne felt marginally better. Anger she knew how to deal with. 

Anne spun around, ready for a fight. “Overreacting? Overreacting? Let’s look at the facts, Gil. Your wife comes to visit you, and what does she discover? Her husband, wearing yesterday’s clothes, with a beautiful woman in his apartment, alone in the early morning. A blonde woman at that. Seems like you have a type, Gilbert Blythe,” Anne said in an even, scorching tone, the last part a reference to Winifred, his almost fiancé.

Anne wrenched her arm out of his grasp, crossing them over her chest protectively. 

Gilbert breathed in deeply before responding, “Anne. Do you honestly believe I could ever be unfaithful to you?” 

“I don’t know what to believe!”

Gilbert scoffed. “How could you not trust me! I’ve been in love with you since we were 13 years old! We’re married, for Chrissakes!”

“Exactly! We’re married! Where do you get off having some random woman in your apartment?” Anne seethed.

“Oh, like you’ve never had Cole visit alone!”

“That’s different, and you know it! You know Cole! You’ve never once mentioned having a female friend here in Toronto!” Anne yelled, pointing a finger at him.

“I shouldn’t have to! You should be able to trust me and not throw jealous tantrums in front of my guests!” 

“Oh, that’s rich,” Anne sneered, turning away. “I’m leaving.” 

“Anne, wait! You can’t just walk out on me. We need to finish this.”

“Finish it with your new Winifred!” Anne called back. She knew she was being childish, even petty, now, but she wasn’t ready to calm down and be reasonable yet. 

When she got to the door, Gilbert stopped her again, grabbing her arm and spinning her back around. “Hey!” Anne started to yell, but she was cut off by Gilbert’s kiss. It wasn’t sweet, or even really sexual. It hurt. It was angry. His mouth was bruising, pressing against her hard. Gilbert pushed her up against the door roughly, Anne banging her head against it. 

Anne pushed back, grabbing his hair tightly and pulling hard, biting down on his lip. She finally let go, pushing him away hard. Gilbert backed off, but Anne wasn’t trying to stop. She threw off her coat before joining with him again, kissing him aggressively. Gilbert groaned, pulling at her hair until it stung and gripping the front of her shirt, tugging at it roughly until it burst open, the buttons ripped off. 

Anne gasped against his mouth. He ruined her shirt! She angrily did the same to his own, feeling his chest under her hands before returning them to his hair. 

Gilbert quickly undid his pants before hiking up Anne’s skirt and pulling down her underwear and tights, ripping the tights when they got stuck around her boots. Then he returned to kissing her, pushing her back up against the door.

He grabbed one of her legs roughly, wrapping it around his hip and moving her skirt out of the way. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust inside her, no preparation. Not that it was needed, Anne was wet enough as is. She still couldn’t help but gasp, though, at the feeling of him entering her. 

Anne buried her face in his neck as he thrust roughly inside of her, biting down at the junction between his neck.

Gilbert grabbed Anne’s hair, pulling it hard to make her raise her head up. “No, I want to hear you.”

Anne shook her head, biting down on her lip spitefully to keep from making any sound.

However, on one particularly punishing thrust, she couldn’t hold it in, crying out and scratching her nails down his back.

Gilbert pulled out of her, letting her leg drop. Anne thought he was about to abandon her, but instead he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in a surprising show of strength.

“Gilbert Blythe!” Anne yelled, banging on his back with her fist.

He took her to his bedroom, dropping her down on the bed. Then he crawled on top of her, spreading her legs around his waist again before resuming. This time his thrusts were still hard, but they were more controlled, less frenzied. “You know I’d never be unfaithful to you, Anne.”

Anne’s eyes shot up to his, widening, not expecting him to try to resume their argument in the middle of sex. 

“How could you think I would do that to you?”

Anne leaned up to kiss him, hoping to quiet him down, not wanting to hear this, but he pulled away.

“She isn’t even that pretty. If she is, I didn’t notice.”

Anne wanted to roll her eyes at that obvious lie, but she couldn’t focus enough to think of a scathing retort, too distracted by the pleasure. He was hitting her just right, brushing against her clit with each shove inside of her. She could feel her orgasm building, but tried to fight it off, not wanting Gilbert to have the satisfaction of making her come first.

Instead she purposely clenched around him, hoping to bring him closer to the edge. It seemed to work, making him groan and speed up his thrusts unconsciously. 

“Anne, you’re the only one I notice. It’s been that way since the first day we met. You’re so, so beautiful, Carrots.” 

Anne gave in, finally, moaning and grabbing his head, forcefully bringing him down to kiss her. She felt as though she might dissolve into a puddle of tears and emotions, her heart having been pushed and pulled so many ways today. They kissed for a moment before she broke it, whining loudly at her impending orgasm. She reached down to touch herself, to give herself some relief, but he knocked her hand away.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Gilbert said, “Let me make you come, Anne.”

Gilbert reached between them, pressing his rough, calloused thumb against her bud, rubbing it for only a moment before she orgasmed around him, throwing her head back against his pillow and crying out. Gilbert quickly pulled out, and Anne grabbed his cock, rubbing between her thighs, making him come all over her wet curls. 

—

Gilbert curled behind her a moment later, holding her close to him. “She’s my roommate’s sister.”

“What?”

“That girl. Marion. She’s my roommate’s sister. She was visiting him, not me.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Anne exclaimed, covering her reddened face with her hands in embarrassment.

“Because you had no reason to be jealous either way. I meant what I said. You’re the only one I notice.”

Anne sighed, “Gil...” turning towards him, but she hissed.

“What? What is it?”

Anne laughed, “I think I might be sore for a little while.”

“Oh no, really? I didn’t mean to be so rough.” 

Anne smirked, about to give a clever retort about liking it, when she heard rustling from the kitchen. 

“Wait. You said you had a roommate? Has he been here the whole time?”

Gilbert nodded.

“So he heard everything we just did?”

Gilbert nodded again.

Anne groaned in agony, throwing her head into the pillow dramatically. “I can never show my face to him ever, never ever.”

Gilbert just cackled, kissing the top of her head affectionately.


	12. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert visits Anne in the spring; there’s an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to extend this story another 6 chapters. I’m sorry guys, you’re stuck with me and this unjustified shirbert smut for a little while longer

It was springtime, and Anne could feel the anticipation in the air. Soon, the school year would be over, and she and Gilbert would be reunited. For good.

For now, however, she still had to suffer through the last few months apart from Gilbert. It was especially difficult as she adored spring, with its brightness and liveliness, everything dead from winter re-emerging in the glow of the warming sun, but she couldn’t quite enjoy it as much as she usually did. 

Not to mention! Gilbert, being still in school, was at his busiest time in the semester. He had to really push to finish out strong, which meant fewer distractions, fewer trips to visit her. Basically, less Anne. She tried not to feel neglected; she remembered what it was like when she was finishing out school. They hardly saw each other at all, if ever. 

However, Anne was still a wildly insecure person at heart, as she would always probably be no matter her change in circumstance. This led to a lot of inner monologuing on Anne’s part, missing Gilbert and wondering dramatically if he ever even thought of her anymore. 

Probably not, with stupid Marion around to entertain him, Anne thought, clipping the stems of the flowers she was arranging a little too violently. 

Luckily, though, Gilbert was fully aware of Anne’s insecure streak, and he made sure to visit her just often enough to keep her from going too far off the deep end. This was for his sake as much as hers, as Gilbert knew all too well the wrath of one Anne Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythe.

Today was one of those obligatory visits to ensure Anne’s evidently fragile sanity. 

—

Even though Gilbert made an effort to come down, the visits had become more and more like the one when he was stressed out over his paper, except there was no end in sight to the studying.

It wasn’t all bad, Anne mused. At least she got to see Gilbert at all, even if he hadn’t taken his eyes off his textbook for the past hour. She wouldn’t get annoyed this time.

Anne walked over to him where he sat at her desk. She stood behind him and read over his shoulder, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

Gilbert turned in his seat to look at her after a moment. “Bored?”

“Nope! I’m fantastic!” Anne gave him a huge, completely normal smile.

Gilbert looked unimpressed. “Do you need me to entertain you?”

“No! You need to study. I get it. You can’t just drop everything because I’m a little bored. I’ll just read over your shoulder.”

He thought for a moment, before tilting his head at her, a playful glint in his eye.

“Why don’t you get undressed?”

“What?” Anne laughed. “That’s really quite the opposite of you staying on task.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, turning back around to face his textbook. “It’s not that. And keep your chemise on.”

Anne blushed, but nevertheless took off her clothes.

“Okay,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “All done.” 

Without turning to face her, Gilbert responded, “Your underwear too?”

Anne smirked, wiggling her underwear off and kicking it to the side. She knew his intentions couldn’t have been innocent. “Yep!”

Gilbert scooted his chair out from under the desk and spread his knees wide. He looked up at her and said, “Come and sit on my lap, Anne.” 

Anne wrinkled her brow, a little confused, but did as he said anyway. When she went to sit on his knee, her legs spread on either side, Gilbert grabbed the hem of her chemise, pulling it up so her bare bottom rested on his clothed thigh. Anne’s face heated up at the odd position. “Gilbert?” she asked, unsure of where he was going with this.

Gilbert put his lips next to her ear, whispering, “I’m going to keep studying, but I want you to grind on my fingers until I’m done.”

“Huh?” 

“Here, lift up a little bit.” Anne did, and Gilbert slipped his hand under her, positioning two fingers at her already wet entrance. 

“I want you to treat my thigh like you’re riding a horse, jolting with the movements of the ride. However, unlike when you’re riding a horse, my fingers are gonna be there at your center, pushing inside of you each time you lurch.”

The analogy made her feel hot all over, and Anne’s thighs were starting to burn from not quite sitting, so she finally let herself drop. Gilbert’s fingers filled her, but he didn’t move, didn’t touch her, just let them stay inside her. Anne shakily lifted up again before dropping down, her face hot from embarrassment. Gilbert whispered in her ear again. “Is that how you ride a horse, Anne?”

Anne shook her head no, clenching around the fingers filling her. Slowly, Anne started to roll her hips, forward, up, down; forward, up, down, grinding herself firmly against Gilbert’s thigh with each forward movement. She turned her head to Gilbert to make sure she was doing it right, but he was no longer paying her attention. His gaze was fixed back on his textbook, a relatively disinterested look on his face.

Less embarrassed now that she felt less like she was performing for him, Anne let herself get into the groove of her movements. Forward, up, down. Forward, up, down. She ground down on Gilbert’s fingers each time she dropped, getting lost in the feeling of them filling her and rubbing her walls, kind of liking that she could manipulate them for her own pleasure.

Anne’s release built slowly over a decent span of time, her movements getting faster, more erratic, and less measured with each rotation. Finally, Anne had abandoned the roll of her hips, grabbing the desk in front of her as she gave in, simply riding Gilbert’s fingers, lifting her hips and dropping them in a dirty grind, practically bouncing on his extended fingers. 

Anne let out a moan between gasping breaths, pleading with Gilbert, feeling crazed by her evading orgasm. “Please, I need more, they’re not thick enough, please, just give me another finger.”

But Gilbert just stilled her hips, pulling his fingers out from her entirely. When she turned to look at him, she realized for the first time how affected he was. His breathing was labored, his face pink, his cock clearly hard in his pants.

He fumbled with his buttons, opening his pants and pulling himself out, before grabbing Anne by the hips and lifting her up. Gilbert sat her on his lap in front of his cock, resting her there while he adjusted her legs, placing one over each of his own so his knees could keep her spread wide and open.

Finally, he grabbed her by the waist with both hands, lifting her up and finding her entrance with the tip of himself, resting her there for a moment before slowly splitting her open, impaling her on his thick cock. Gilbert and Anne groaned simultaneously as he filled her, until finally Anne was pressed flush against him. 

They sat there for a moment, breathing, and Anne felt herself get impossibly wetter, incredibly turned on by her compromising position, completely spread open by both Gilbert’s knees and his cock.

Finally, Gilbert moved, grabbing Anne’s hips and guiding her movements, making her ride him leisurely. He lifted her only a little bit before pulling her hips back down to rub and squeeze against the whole of his shaft. Anne whined, Gilbert’s unhurried pace only enough to keep her dripping and wanting, not enough to get her anywhere close to orgasm. Anne didn’t have much leverage in this position to increase the momentum, so she moved to at least knead her aching, neglected clit where it was visibly swollen between her forcibly spread legs, but Gilbert caught her hand in his. Not ceasing his steady rhythm, Gilbert whispered in her ear, “You’re always so impatient, Carrots. Just relax, enjoy the moment.”

Anne nodded shakily, leaning back against his chest. 

After what felt like a lifetime of just steady, intimate grinding, Gilbert stopped moving her, sheathing himself fully inside her tight canal. He brought a finger up to her nub, but didn’t rub it like she wanted him to. Instead, he lightly stroked it, small, delicate touches to her most sensitive ball of nerves. The touches were so slight that they were almost too much for Anne, so she moved to try to close her knees. But Gilbert just grabbed her thigh with his free hand, holding her open. 

He continued his torturous treatment, never increasing his pressure. Anne responded by unintentionally clenching around the thickness still inside her very sporadically, hips pushing against his nimble fingers. Gilbert didn’t react, and the only way Anne could tell her was similarly affected by this was the fact that he had his face buried in her neck and every once in a while would erratically jerk his hips.

Somehow, Anne managed to get to the edge like this, and she whimpered, “Gil, please, I’m about to come, please just touch me harder,” and Gilbert did, instantly pressing his fingers against her, massaging her firmly. Anne instantly came, crying out and squeezing Gilbert’s shaft harder than ever before, spasming uncontrollably. 

Gilbert grabbed Anne’s hip hard, shouting, “Fuck, Anne!” 

Anne could feel his cock jerking inside of her, filling her with his come, and Anne came again, milking his orgasm out of him with her tight walls. Gilbert groaned against her neck, his hips still jolting for a minute, before finally halting under her.

Gilbert lifted Anne off of him, saying quickly, “Shit, Anne, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to finish inside of you. It just happened and with the position we were in I couldn’t pull out in time. It was an accident; I’m so sorry.” 

Anne breathed in shakily. “I know, I believe that. I guess there’s nothing we can do about it now but wait and see.”

“Yes, and it’s still not all that likely that you’ll become pregnant. It’s not definitive,” Gilbert responded hurriedly.

Anne smiled weakly at him, trying to keep her cool and not freak out. “You’re right. Let’s get cleaned up, okay?”

—

Anne did not end up pregnant, she discovered about a month later when she got her period. Never as a young teenager would she have believed that she’d ever be happy to get it, and yet here she was, practically crying from joy.

However, Anne realized, she wasn’t completely happy. Sure, she didn’t want to get pregnant at such a transitional time in their lives with Gilbert still living far away at school and their plans for next year not yet sured up, but the idea of being a mother has excited her a little, deep down. This was something Anne would definitely have to talk to Gilbert about in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m obviously THINKING about letting Anne and Gilbert go the whole pregnancy/kids route now, what do you think? Should they wait? Is it time?


	13. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert move into their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter’s a little bit more from Gilbert’s perspective than Anne’s. Also, I am decidedly abandoning the pregnancy storyline for now, though they’ll obviously eventually have children. I just wasn’t a big fan of it and the comments on the last chapter seemed to support that. Hope you guys like this one!

Gilbert graduated a couple of months later, and the time came for Anne and Gilbert to decide what was next for them in life.

Gilbert needed to build up experience as a doctor, and Anne missed home. So, they decided that they would move back to Avonlea. Anne was to teach the younger children, like Minnie May, and Gilbert would commute to Charlottetown to work with the doctor there. Winnie was still in Paris indefinitely, so it wouldn’t be awkward. Gilbert was just happy to be around Delphine and Bash again, having missed seeing the girl grow up the past two years. 

Gilbert and Anne chose a small, modest home that didn’t cost too much so that he could start saving money for his practice. It was cute, no bigger than the house Anne just left behind.

After picking up the keys, Anne and Gilbert walked to their new home with what little possessions they had between them. It would be nice to finally put down roots, buy their own China, put books on the shelves, make it their own.

When they approached the door, Gilbert unlocked it, took Anne’s bags from her, and threw them all inside with a flourish.

“Gilbert!” Anne yelped. “Why are you throwing our bags?”

“So I can do this,” Gilbert smiled, picking Anne up bridal style and carrying her over the threshold. “I didn’t get to do that when we first got married. We didn’t have a home together then, and now we do.”

Anne looked up at him, eyes shining. “Now we do....and now all of our possessions have been thrown haphazardly on the floor. You’re a goof, you know that Blythe?”

—

After a quick dinner and unpacking, Gilbert found Anne in the kitchen finishing up the dishes with a precision level focus. Anne was always so intense about everything she did, it was adorable that it somehow translated to cleaning. As he leaned against the doorway, Gilbert felt an overwhelming amount of affection for his wife, seeing her in such a domestic capacity. This is what they’d been missing all year.

Gilbert walked over to Anne and took the rag out of her hands, dropping it into the soapy water and cupping her face. They stood there, kissing sweetly by the sink, lost in each other. Anne pulled away finally, grinning up at him, a twinkle in her eye. “What was that for?”

“Just because I love you.”

“This is awkward. I think we should just be friends.”

Gilbert guffawed, grabbing her face again as she turned away, pulling her towards him in another passionate kiss. Anne pulled away again, pecking him on the lips once more before saying, “I love you too.”

Gilbert glanced around the house. “What do you think? Should we christen it?”

Anne narrowed her eyes at him. “Christen it how, exactly?”

Gilbert just quirked his eyebrow and smirked.

Anne raised her eyebrows, grinning back at him. She sighed dramatically, “I guess if you’re going to make me, we can christen the house...” Anne started to make her way in the direction of their bedroom in a theatrical trudge.

Gilbert grabbed her hand, pulling her back. He looked at her smiling and raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I thought you wanted to ‘christen’ it.”

“I do.”

“What, here? Really?”

“It’ll be fun.”

Anne rolled her eyes at him. “Gilbert Blythe, you absolute mad man.” Even so, she leaned back against the sink, crossing her arms. “How do you want me?”

He glanced up and down her body, tracing her shape with his eyes. “Down to your chemise.” There was something about seeing Anne in just her white under things; it was like a million fantasies from before they started courting come to life. 

When Anne was undressed, he turned her back around to face the sink, bending her slightly over it. Ever since Anne and him and started their relationship, she was always so ready and eager for anything he wanted to try, even going so far as to suggest things herself. Anne was a blessing.

Gilbert pulled her chemise up, revealing her underwear clad bottom. After shimmying her underwear down and kicking them to the side, Gilbert took a moment to admire her spectacular backside. One thing that had sent him over the moon to discover once their sexual relationship began was that Anne truly had freckles everywhere. He remembered sitting in class, wondering how far they traveled down, and he now had the privilege of being the only one to know for sure.

Anne looked over her shoulder at him. “Are you going to do anything? I’m not feeling particularly patient today.”

“Good. Neither am I,” Gilbert responded, undoing his belt with a clink.

Once he’d released his erection from its confines, he placed a foot between Anne’s, kicking her legs apart, spreading them wider for him.

Gilbert lined himself up with her entrance and nearly groaned at just the feeling of her drenched folds hugging the tip of his cock. That was another thing. Anne was always, without fail, completely and undeniably wet for him. It was nice to know she was just as affected by him as he was by her. 

He grabbed her hips, pushing in in just one hard, powerful thrust, not using any fingers first because Gilbert had found that Anne liked it a little rough, liked feeling the stretch of his cock inside her.

Resting inside her for just a moment, feeling her tight walls squeeze him, Gilbert soon began thrusting, hard and slow. Gilbert built up an even rhythm, and began letting his eyes and hands wander on his Anne. First, he rubbed his hands up Anne’s soft, milky white back, then brought them back down to rest on her hips. Next, he looked at where they were connected, his cock pounding into her, and groaned, loving what he could see from this angle. Her hole, spread around him, taking everything he gave her so well. 

Anne was so pink there, too. Anne didn’t really like it when he kissed her down there, it embarrassed her too much, but God, if he could just gaze at her glistening, winking, pink hole forever, he’d never get anything done. 

Gilbert was pulled from his thoughts by Anne splashing her hand into the soapy water, looking for something to grab onto, a loud moan ripped from her throat. She swiveled her hips against him, pushing back eagerly on his cock now. It pulsed in response, Gilbert turned on by how eager Anne was, spreading her legs wider and matching his fast rhythm. 

He pushed inside her hard, pressing his chest against her back and staying there, unmoving.

Gilbert whispered in her ear, “God, Anne. You’re always so eager for it, always so pliable, always so ready to let me do whatever I desire to you.” Gilbert ground his hips against hers at the last remark. 

“Can you feel how deep I am inside you from this angle? I can feel it, how well you’re taking me in, every single inch.” He pulled out and thrust inside of her again, and Anne cried out, bucking back against him and splashing her hand in the water more. 

Gilbert started rapidly thrusting again, Anne’s lustful sounds bringing him closer and closer to the edge as they got louder, and higher, and more erotic with each rough push of his hips.

As Gilbert got closer to finishing, he thought of the last time they’d had real intercourse, when he’d accidentally come deep inside of her. Certainly, it had been scary, the idea of Anne getting pregnant so soon overwhelming. However, it had also been undeniably pleasurable, Anne’s clenching, sweet, wet hole finishing him off, taking everything he had to give her...

Gilbert felt his orgasm approaching, and he quickly reached around, rubbing Anne’s bud roughly with two of his fingers, needing to feel her come on his cock before he could finish. It worked, Anne’s center a million times more compliant than Anne herself. She pushed down on his cock and leaning against Gilbert’s chest, crying out as she milked her release off his length. 

When she was finally finished, Gilbert pulled out. However, instead of jerking his cock and coming on her swollen, abused folds like he would ordinarily do, he grabbed Anne around the waist, turning her around to face him before pushing her down to her knees.

After last time, he needed to come somewhere tight and warm. Her mouth would do perfectly.

Gilbert grabbed his length, pressing the wet head against Anne’s full bottom lip, and letting her take it in at her own speed. When she pulled it into her mouth, Gilbert groaned, resting his hand in her beautiful red hair. 

She stripped his cock with her red mouth, eyes stuck intensely on his as she took him deep into her throat. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled her nose into his skin, letting her throat clench around him, almost as good as her own core. 

Gilbert pulled Anne’s hair, ready to come, and she took it, swallowing around him like a good girl. The best girl. She took all of his come, pulling back to wrap just her lips around the head, her hand jacking him quickly to get every last drop out of him. Gilbert groaned, petting her affectionately as she drained him of his orgasm. 

“Wow... Bash!”

“Excuse me? You did not just-“

“No, Bash! He’s coming up the walkway!” Gilbert looked out the window above the sink, wide-eyed and panicking, quickly buckling has pants back up.

“I’m not dressed!”

“I can see that!”

Anne fumbled around for a minute before gathering her clothes in her arms and crawling to the bedroom on her hands and knees. Gilbert had to stifle a laugh at the sight, despite the terrifying situation.

Lucking Gilbert noticed Bash, too, because he walked in without knocking.

“Blythe! How are you doing, brother?”

“Bash! I’m just fine, how are you?”

“Good, good. Where’s your better half?”

“Oh, Anne? She’s in the bedroom, sleeping. Long day of moving and all.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, his mouth pulling into a smirk. “Right. Say, I never got to ask, how’s married life treating you?”

Gilbert crossed his arms defensively. “Great. Anne and I are very happy together.”

“I bet you are.” Sebastian let out a low chuckle.

“Sebastian-“

Bash held up his hands defensively. “All I wanted was to invite you both over for dinner tomorrow. Mother’s been pestering me for days like you didn’t just arrive this afternoon.”

Gilbert sighed. “That’d be very nice; I know Anne would love to see you all.”

“Alright, then. See you tomorrow.” As he walked to the doorway, he stopped just before exiting. “Oh, and Blythe? You’ve got suds in your hair.”

Gilbert’s face heated up, his hand going straight to his head. Sure enough, Anne had splashed soap into his hair in her throes of passion. Fantastic. Like Bash would ever let him live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Anne and Gilbert are living together! Rejoice!
> 
> I feel like I’m being super repetitive with Gilbert/Anne just having a LOT of penetrative sex, which is obviously fine, but if there are any sex acts you guys would like to see more of, let me know!


	14. Doctor Blythe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert’s a doctor. Anne isn’t well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay; we’re coming up on finals week at my school, and I’ve been super busy. However, I’ll probably start posting with much greater frequency again once my winter break begins!

Anne and Gilbert had been living together about a month. Honestly, it was still like a dream. Anne had worried that after they’d moved in together, seeing each other everyday instead of every month would make the magic wear off a little bit.

It hadn’t. Not one bit. Not for her, at least, but even insecure Anne could tell that Gilbert felt the same way. Many days he would come home singing, wildflowers in hand, to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. Now they got to stay up late discussing books and philosophy and just life. It was like a romance you only read about in books, and Anne was the protagonist of her own great love story. 

Tonight, they were trying something new in the bedroom. That was another aspect about her marriage she loved. Anne had found someone who was just as curious and adventurous as she was, never holding back, never nervous to suggest something new. It was freeing to be tied to such a kindred spirit for all of eternity.

However, what they were trying tonight was certainly different from everything else they had previously done in many ways, and Anne was a little nervous. Gilbert had suggested it one day, very casually, as if he was talking about the weather. Anne was envious of how cool and collected he could be about just about anything, even this, which made her face burn red to just think about.

Anne had agreed, wanting to please Gilbert and shamefully excited about it herself, but she was still nervous, flitting around the house, cleaning things that were already clean, straightening things that were already straight.

—

When Gilbert arrived home, Anne was already ready to begin. He looked at her, eyes locking in question, and she nodded, indicated that she was primed to begin.

“Hello. Anne Shirley?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Dr. Blythe. Let’s go into my office.” Gilbert walked into their bedroom swiftly, expecting her to follow. Anne did, but had to stifle a laugh, already feeling silly.

She suddenly felt much less like laughing when he stopped abruptly and turned around, face strict. “It’s best if you undress so that I can examine you properly.”

Anne widened her eyes, looking at him imploringly. “Is that really necessary, Doctor?” 

“Yes. I don’t have much time, so please don’t waste it,” he looked away from her dismissively, hands on his hips.

Anne slowly shrugged out of clothes, folding them up and placing them on her desk. She left her chemise on, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. “Okay, I’m done.”

“Is your underwear off?”

“Yes?”

“Alright. Now lay on the bed.”

“Al-alright.”

Anne climbed onto the bed, sitting cross legged near the foot of it.

Gilbert walked forward and grabbed her ankles, unwrapping her legs from the way they were folded and spreading them, feet flat and knees bent. 

“Dr. Blythe? What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer her, instead grabbing the two loops of rope tied to the bed frame, a makeshift set of stirrups. 

Gilbert placed each foot through a loop, tightening the ropes around her ankles so that her legs would remain spread open. Finally, he looked at her, answering her question while pushing her chest down toward the bed so she would lay flat on her back. “This is ordinary procedure; don’t worry. Just let me do my job.”

Anne nodded, clearly unsure. When they had discussed it, Gilbert had said that he wanted her to pretend to be one of his patients, but he hadn’t gone into explicit detail as to what they would be doing.

Gilbert lifted her chemise, exposing her clearly to him in the light. Anne gasped, trying to close her knees and pressing her dress back down to cover herself.

He just pushed her hands away before resting his palms on her knees. “Ms. Shirley, I’m your doctor. Trust me.” 

Anne nodded again, letting out a shaky breath.

“Now, I understand you’ve been experiencing a strange array of symptoms. Nervousness, irritability, shortness of breath, insomnia, abnormal sexual desire...”

“Yes, that’s true.”

Gilbert nodded. “I’m afraid you’re suffering from female hysteria. It’s quite common, and easily treatable.”

Anne swallowed tightly. “What’s the remedy?”

“It’s a very simple massage treatment.”

She sighed. That didn’t sound too bad.

Gilbert again lifted her chemise, displaying her to him once again.

Anne gasped, “Dr. Blythe! I must object. I’m a married woman!”

He smiled a little bit, a spark in his eyes. “Married, huh?”

“Yes! And I don’t think my husband would appreciate this very much!”

“Ms. Shirley, it’s a medical procedure. It’s perfectly ordinary; there is nothing perverse or sexual about it. What is perverse is you going about you day feeling the way you do, which is why we need to treat it immediately so you can go back to being like every other woman. Okay?”

“I-Okay. If it’s truly necessary, okay.”

“Okay. Now lean back down and let me work. No more interruptions.”

Gilbert spread her legs a little bit more before placing his hand between her legs, running his finger up and down the outside of her folds, just feeling how turned on she was. He pressed forward, pushing a finger inside of her.

Anne gasped, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

He pushed his finger in and out of her opening, rubbing his palm against the bump at the top of her sex with each movement. Anne tried to steady her breathing which had quickly become uneven at his ministrations.

Gilbert added another finger, now pressing two inside of her slick passage, increasing his pace a little bit. He kept his dark eyes on her, staring. Anne felt herself getting close, clenching her fingers into the bedding, reading to come, when Gilbert pulled his fingers out.

Anne looked up at him, annoyed and short of breath. “Doctor?”

“Hm,” Gilbert examined his glistening fingers. “It doesn’t seem to be working. We had better try another method.”

“Another method?” Anne asked, confused.

“Yes.” Gilbert smirked before getting to his knees before her, placing his palms flat on her inner thighs and framing her sex, looking at her center.

“Doct-Doctor, that’s really not appropriate-“

Gilbert ignored her, leaning forward and licking her, spreading her folds with his tongue and tasting every inch of her slickness. He moaned at the taste, and Anne moaned simultaneously above him at the euphoric feeling. He trailed his tongue up her center before getting to her clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking delicately, tongue rubbing on it’s surface. 

Anne cried out when Gilbert began pumping his fingers inside of her again. She writhed in the bed at all of the intense feelings coursing through her body, her movement inhibited by the ropes keeping her legs open. Quickly, she approached orgasm again, falling over the edge before Gilbert could pull away again.

“Doctor!” Anne called, back arching off the bed as she came around his fingers. Gilbert groaned against her clit before pulling away for a moment. Breathless, he said, “Fantastic, Anne. Once more now, to be through,” before returning down to her center. 

This time, he pressed his tongue to her hole, pushing it in and out, licking her open. Gilbert put two fingers to her clit, rubbing it delicately in circles as he screwed her with his tongue voraciously, licking her like she was the best thing he’d ever tasted.

Anne was there for the second time quickly, crying out into her elbow as she came again, this time on his tongue. 

Gilbert responded with a loud groan, biting her inner thigh roughly.

After a moment of silence, Anne lifted her head. “Gilbert?”

Gilbert stood up, revealing his wet cock and come covered shirt front. He climbed onto the bed, collapsing next to her before burying his face in her hair. 

Anne let out a delighted laugh. “Dr. Blythe! That’s not very professional of you! And what a mess you’ve made!” 

He smiled into her hair, chuckling before moving to kiss her cheek. “I honestly couldn’t help it, Anne. You’re just so soft, and pink, and wet down there, Carrots. I needed to relieve myself immediately; I thought I might come in my pants at just the taste of you. You know, you’re so sweet, Anne-“

“Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed, face flaming. “You can’t talk like that; it’s embarrassing! I-“

Gilbert continued like she hadn’t interrupted him. “And you’re so tight, too, Anne. Every time I’m inside you, you clench around me so hard, like you never want me to leave you. If I could stay between your legs for the rest of my life, I would surely die a satisfied man.”

“Gilbert,” Anne groaned, hiding her red face in his chest. “You’re embarrassing me.”

He smirked, the hand he had resting on her hip trailing down to the still mostly exposed apex of her thighs. “Yeah, but I think you like it, too.” Gilbert’s fingers dipped into the pool of moisture gathering there, rubbing her still sensitive core fleetingly. 

“Gilbert!” Anne laughed, feeling him rub his hardness against her hip suggestively. “Again? Already?”

“Well, yeah. I haven’t been inside of you yet, and you’re still all tied up... I wouldn’t want it to go to waste...”

Anne cackled as Gilbert rolled on top of her, kissing her face crazily. Her laughter devolved into moans as they made good use of the ropes.


	15. Cole Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole visits and brings Anne a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more week until my finals are over and done with and I’ll be able to finish this story out! I have a new one planned for when I’m done here that I’m excited to write too. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Anne was having a simply splendid day. Gilbert was to stay overnight in Charlottetown in order to assist on an operation in the early morning, and Anne had thought she would feel lonely and despondent without him, now that she had gotten so accustomed to his presence beside her every evening and night. 

However, Cole had surprised her with a visit this morning, and she was having a joyous day with him. It had been so long since they last saw one another; this visit was long overdue.

They spent the morning catching up. Cole had recently returned from a visit to France with Diana’s Aunt Josephine; apparently the world of art there was like no other, and the people too. 

Just from Cole’s vibrant descriptions, Anne could see him spending the rest of his days there in Paris. Especially after hearing of a tryst Cole had had with a Frenchman! Anne and him giggled over his stories of the peculiar, charming man who had been taken with him after seeing him in a restaurant. Oh, how she wanted this for her dear friend. Cole was delighted to inform her that he planned to return in only a month’s time, wanting to pursue the art scene there (and something, or someone, a little less professional, Anne secretly thought).

Anne was a little jealous; everything seemed to be so progressive and lively there! But she knew that even if she did ever visit, it would only be for a short while. Anne would always return to Avonlea; this she knew in her heart. Anne was a woman of excitement and adventure, but after so many years of not having a true home, she was going to hold onto the one she had found.

—

Anne and Cole were giggling over some stupid story when he suddenly exclaimed, “That reminds me! I have a present for you, Anne Shirley! I brought it all the way from Paris.”

“From Paris! You truly shouldn’t have Cole, that is much too kind of you! I could never repay you.”

“Do not be preposterous, Anne! Friends do not repay one another. Besides, it is mostly from Aunt Jo; I’ll assure you that I played little part in picking it out.” 

This confused Anne. What could it be? Cole places a simple white box in front of her, much like the kind one would find clothing packaged in. This excited Anne; as vain as she was, she took endless glee in pretty dresses. 

Anne smiled up at Cole, giving him a sincere “Thank you,” before lifting the top off of the box. Inside, sure enough, was a beautiful, silky fabric trimmed with lace and dark blue, almost violet ribbons. She gasped, trailing her hand over the exquisite materials before lifting it up out of the package. This is where she became confused again, as the fabric surely was not all there.

“Cole?” She glanced up at him, completely befuddled at what she was holding. 

He stood there clearly trying to stifle a laugh before completely failing. After calming his gasps and giggles at her heated glare, he explained, “It’s a French undergarment. They call it ‘lingerie’ there. It’s a new fad, meant to make underwear a little more... appealing. I thought it might be nice, you and Gilbert married now and everything.” He said the last part with an annoying smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Anne was at a loss for words. “Cole! This is extremely improper! Underwear is not meant to be...like this.”

“And why not? You’re always trying to push the boundaries, Anne. And it isn’t as though anyone but you and Gilbert will see it, right?”

“I- well, when you put it like that, it makes sense. But, what doesn’t make sense are all these straps! These do not look a thing like my bloomers.”

At that, Cole and Anne laughed, deciding to do somewhat of a fashion show for old times sake, like when Anne had gone to visit the church and needed to appear mature and womanly.

—

Anne changed in her bedroom alone before allowing Cole to enter, doing a turn as he decided if she was wearing it correctly. Whether she had it on right or not, Anne felt beautiful and desirable in the garment. It was just so pretty! She was secretly thrilled to show Gilbert when he returned tomorrow.

Speaking of Gilbert, Cole and Anne were interrupted by him walking through the bedroom door right then. “Gilbert!” Anne exclaimed. “I thought you weren’t returning until tomorrow?”

“The operation was cancelled,” Gilbert responded stiffly, taking in the situation, her state of undress, Cole’s position on the edge of their bed. “What’s going on here?” He demanded, voice tight and commanding. 

Anne furrowed her brow, confused by his tone. “Cole surprised me with a visit,” her statement coming out more like a question. 

Gilbert’s eyes trailed up and down her form. “And what’s that you’re wearing?” He asked, voice filled with disgust. 

She turned bright red, suddenly feeling very exposed and foolish, no longer beautiful. “Excuse me?”

“You know what,” Gilbert muttered, throwing up his hands. “I don’t care. Have fun with Cole, Anne. I need a walk.” With that, he turned, stalking out of the room and slamming the front door behind him.

“Wow. That was extremely peculiar,” Anne said, shaking her head. “I wonder what that was about.”

“What do you mean? Are you joking? He was very clearly jealous. He probably thought something improper was transpiring between us.”

“What? But that’s insane! You don’t even have those feelings for women, and I have only ever wanted Gilbert. That’s utterly preposterous!” 

“Maybe so, but Gilbert Blythe doesn’t know of my... preferences, does he?”

“Well, no, I suppose not. But he should still trust me. We’re married!”

“Anne,” Cole fixed her with a serious look. “Had you walked in on Gilbert with another woman in a state of undress, how would you have reacted?”

Anne thought back to last year, when she had surprised Gilbert only to discover him with a woman. She had been enraged, and they hadn’t even been doing anything obviously improper. “Oh, no! What he must be thinking,” Anne moaned in distress.

Cole cringed, “Yeah... I’d better be going. I’ve seen what Gilbert Blythe can do in a fight. I don’t particularly want to be on the receiving end of his jealous rage.”

Anne nodded, and they said their goodbyes.

After he left, Anne changed back into her regular clothes and waited for Gilbert to return so she could apologize and explain.

— 

Several hours later, Anne was worried sick. Gilbert still had not returned, and it was now dark outside. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands together, feeling incredibly stupid at how she had acted earlier with Cole.

When he finally walked through the front door, Anne immediately stood up, rushing to him. “Gilbert-“

He held up a hand to silence her, shaking his head. “I’m tired, and I’m dirty. I just want to go to bed, Anne.”

Anne nodded, bowing her head. “At least let me get a bath ready for you; you really are quite dirty.” She wondered what he could’ve possibly been doing to be in such a state.

Gilbert nodded, going straight to the bedroom. Anne sighed, taking her time to fill the bathtub with hot water for him. When it was ready, she retrieved him for the bath. 

Anne lingered in the doorway silently as he undressed himself and sunk down into the warm water. She turned to leave, but was stopped by his barely imperceptible, “Anne.”

He gazed at her with longing, sad eyes. “Join me. Please.”

Anne opened her mouth, but no words came out. She nodded her head, quickly and silently undressing before coming to stand by the edge of the tub. Gilbert gave her his hand, and she used it to balance herself as she slowly stepped in, coming to rest on his lap. They rinsed their bodies quietly, Gilbert rubbing his hands up and down her arms and shoulders in a scrubbing motion.

He brought his hand up to move the wet hair away from her neck, kissing her below her ear tenderly.

“Gilbert, let me explain-“ Anne started, but he cut her off, almost pleading with her. “No, Anne. Let’s not talk about it, please.” He rested his forehead on the nob at the top of her back, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Gilbert, please. It wasn’t what it looked like. Cole doesn’t like women... in that way.”

This caused Gilbert to pause. “Pardon me?”

Anne turned her body slightly to face him as much as the bath would allow in this position. “You cannot tell a soul, but Cole loves men, not women. Aunt Jo is the same way. Their hearts just beat to a different drum than most people’s. So what you saw earlier, it wasn’t sexual at all. You have to believe me. I was just trying on a present Cole brought back from Paris for me, for you. Honest.” She looked deeply into his eyes, silently pleading with him to trust her.

“So Cole... is not attracted to women? At all?”

“Yes, he revealed himself to me many years ago, before he left.”

“Wow.” Gilbert breathed out a sigh of relief, pressing his forehead against her wet arm. “Thank God.”

Anne laughed, then grinned at him. “Better now?”

He smiled back at her. “Much.”

They returned to their washing, but this time Gilbert’s hands traveled much less innocently around her naked body.

He brought his hands up to cup her wet breasts, pinching one of her pebbled nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Anne leaned her head back against his shoulder, letting him touch her. Anne gasped, wiggling on top of him, only to feel his hardness pressing into her bottom. 

She grabbed the edge of the bath tub, lifting herself and turning around, coming to straddle Gilbert in the water on her knees. She leaned down, and they kissed deeply, intimately, lips sliding. Gilbert guided his cock to her opening and Anne sank down slowly, moaning open mouthed against Gilbert’s lips as he filled her.

Anne stayed there, sitting back on his thighs, full of his cock, letting herself get used to the feeling before slowly rising and dropping back down. Gilbert and her continued kissing, but this devolved into moaning and groaning against each other’s lips. Gradually, Anne increased her pace, throwing her head back and gripping the sides of the tub for stability as she rode him. Gilbert just stayed leaned back, hands resting on her hips as he watched her. Anne was a sight to see, mouth open in gasping moans, cheeks red, supple breasts bouncing with her motions.

Gilbert moved one of his hands to thumb at her clit, massaging it lazily in smooth, circular movements, making her tighten around him as he brought her closer to the edge.

Finally, Anne wailed one last time, grinding herself down on his cock as she orgasmed, deliciously squeezing him in her throes of pleasure. 

Instead of moving off him, however, after recovering Anne started riding him again, biting down on her bottom lip as she slid up and down his shaft, still sensitive from her orgasm only moments ago. Quickly it was almost too much for her, and she buried her face in his neck as she moved her hips relentlessly against his. 

Gilbert dug his fingernails into her hips and backside, jerking her against him as he felt himself get closer to coming. Unintentionally, this new angle caused Gilbert’s shaft to stimulate Anne’s clit roughly with each movement, causing her to orgasm silently around him once more, biting into his shoulder as she unexpectedly succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure. He quickly pulled her off of his cock, coming into the water immediately as he jerked himself through his orgasm, groaning loudly in the open air.

—

“So, that gift from Cole...” Gilbert murmured later when they were cuddled up in bed.

Anne only laughed, snuggling deeper into him.


	16. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert tutors Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been so long, I’m sorry for the delay. I was feeling a lot of writer’s block, but I’m back! I’ll still try and update as much as possible. I really appreciate all of your support this past month I’ve been AWOL! 
> 
> For now, this chapter is updated, and after I’m done uploading this chapter I’m gonna go upload the ending (plus part 2 chapter 1!) of Wedding Fights and Festivities! Go look for it!

Anne walked into the bedroom head down, nervously wringing her hands.

Gilbert looked up from his seat reading at the desk to quirk an eyebrow at her. “Miss Cuthbert?”

“May I speak to you? It’s important.”

“Certainly. What seems to be the problem?”

Anne looked into his eyes pleadingly. “It’s my grade. I... I know I haven’t been performing at my best in class lately, but I-I hardly think I deserve such a low mark! My parents will take me out of school if they see it; they’ll think I’m not trying at all!”

Gilbert glared at her. “You’ve been distracted, and it’s affecting your work. You can’t keep focused. Your work is sloppy. Your grade is entirely appropriate.”

Anne backtracked, “I know! I know. But I need to go to university. I need to see the world! I can’t do that if my parents pull me out of school before I can even take the entrance exams! Please, there must be something I can do to make up my grade. Anything.”

“I don’t know...”

She grabbed his hand, falling to her knees in front of him, begging. “Please, please, please. They’ll marry me off to some man I hardly know. I need a better grade. Please. I’ll do anything.” She looked up at him, eyes wet with unshed tears. “You have to help me.”

Gilbert almost smiled, his wife was such a theatrical actress. Instead, he got back into character, shifting restlessly. “I-alright. We can work something out. But you mustn’t tell anyone, and you must promise to put in the work in the coming months to actually earn the grade.”

She let out a sob, pressing her face into his hands. “Thank you, Mr. Blythe. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet; you haven’t held up your side of the deal yet.”

“Sir?” Anne looked up at him, confused.

Gilbert spread his knees wide, placing one on either side of her. He slowly and methodically undid his belt before withdrawing his flushed, hardening cock.

Anne’s eyes widened comically. “Sir?” she asked again, almost falling backwards onto her butt in surprise.

“I know you know how to pleasure a man. I’ve heard you and your friends giggling during lunch instead of studying. If you can show me how badly you need this grade, I’ll help you out. That’s the deal. Take it or leave it.” His face was impassive, like her decision didn’t matter to him either way.

She let out a shaky breath, her mind already made up. Slowly, she reached up and grasped him at the base, steadying him as she brought her mouth up to the tip of his cock, which already was dripping precum down the side. 

Anne kissed the side softly before running her closed mouth up to the tip, collecting the moisture there on her lips in a shiny coating, before ultimately letting his hard, smooth cock split them open, the tip filling her mouth. She moaned at the taste, sucking hard for a moment before pulling off completely to breathe.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Gilbert ground out, pulling her loose hair into his hands and pressing her head closer to where he wanted her. Anne weakly tried to protest, but only got out “Mr.-“ before her mouth was full of his cock again. This time, he slid farther, pushing her head down onto his cock until her nose pressed against him and her throat muscles contracted around him as she swallowed desperately, trying not to choke. 

“That’s it, Miss Cuthbert. Just like that. You’re being such a good student for me, such a good girl...” Gilbert trailed off, groaning as he guided Anne’s head up and down in a bobbing motion. Anne took over, pumping his cock in time with her mouth, and she felt herself become even more aroused as she listened to the sounds of her wet mouth working his cock.

Gilbert came unexpectedly, the only warning being his hand tightening in her hair as his hips bucked against her. He groaned loudly as he emptied his release into her mouth, and Anne whined restlessly around him, impossibly aroused, as she swallowed all of it.

After she pulled off, gasping, she stood up, dusting herself off as she made to leave. Before she could quite turn around though, Gilbert grabbed her wrist. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“What do you mean? I have to be home for supper. I did what you asked of me. Wasn’t that the deal?”

“Yes, but the other part of the deal is that you would begin putting in more work. I’ll tutor you privately myself to see to it that you earn this grade.”

“Okay, but I don’t have my books with me. We should start tomorrow.”

“No, that’s quite alright. I think you could use a more hands on approach, anyway.”

“Mr. Blythe?”

He smiled gently at her. “Why don’t you bend at the waist over the bed over there?”

“I...”

“Are you resisting my teaching methods already? I would hate to have to give you the same grade after everything you’ve now done. Trust me, Anne. I’m your teacher.”

Anne shut up after that. She bent slightly over the bed, her legs pressed together and her hands holding her up. But Gilbert had other plans. After moving her legs apart with his foot, he went for the bottom of her skirt, lifting it up to expose her bottom, before pulling her underwear off entirely. 

Anne gasped, squeaking out “Mr. Blythe!” She stayed still though, letting him do whatever he wanted to her. 

Gilbert pressed his thumb between her sodden folds, just rubbing her tight opening, grazing her clit with every downward pass. “You’re so turned on, Miss Cuthbert. Now I understand why you have such a difficult time paying attention in class. Your mind is obviously on much more perverse subjects than spelling.” He took his thumb away, but soon replaced it with the tip of his already erect again cock.

Anne’s grip on the sheets tightened. “Mr. Blythe, you must know that I am a virgin.”

He rubbed his cock against her, pressing just inside her squeezing, silky hole. “I thought you were trying to avoid marriage anyway? I thought you were putting education first?”

“Well, I am, but-“

“Alrighty then,” and Gilbert pressed his length inside of her in one smooth motion.

Anne cried out, bucking back against him as he filled her. Gilbert settles inside of her, his hips pressed flush against her bottom as she adjusted to the sudden penetration of his entire cock. 

Anne moaned with each breath, trying to control herself against the onslaught of sensations Gilbert was filling her with. She tried to focus on the words he was saying to her.

“Now, I need you to spell ‘debauched.’”

“Huh?” Anne asked, breathless. 

Gilbert pulled out almost entirely, repeating himself. “Debauched. Spell it.”

Anne began, “D-E-“ and Gilbert slowly started to slide back into her.

“B-A-U-“ Gilbert was thrusting into her again, speeding up.

“C-H-“ he started rubbing her bud, whispering in her ear, “Come on, Anne, finish it.”

Anne cried out the last two letters. “E-D!”

“Now ‘salacious.’” 

This went on for several more words, Gilbert slowing down when Anne’s spelling slowed down, and speeding up as she sped up. 

Anne felt her orgasm building, Gilbert’s cock hitting the perfect spot inside of her as his fingers circled and rubbed her clit unceasingly. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on her release, when Gilbert suddenly pulled away entirely. This brought her out of her daze. “Gilbert?”

“It’s Mr. Blythe to you. Now please, spell ‘orgiastic’ like I asked.”

Anne whined. “I don’t know, O-R-J-“

Gilbert’s hand smacked down on Anne’s bare bottom with a CRACK.

“Clearly, you don’t care enough about your lesson plan.” SMACK

“I think you need to have a little more focus.” SLAP

Anne was surprised by this turn of events, but she wasn’t angry. She pressed her face into the bedding to conceal her moans as each smack against her made her wetter and wetter. She could feel herself dripping down her leg in arousal as Gilbert spanked her, unrelenting. Finally, he stopped, rubbing his hand soothingly on her doubtlessly reddened bottom. “Are you ready to begin again?”

Anne lifted her head and nodded. This time, when Gilbert found her entrance with his cock, he groaned, squeezing her bottom tightly in his hands as he felt how drenched she was from his treatment of her. “Obscene.”

Anne spelled frantically through her moans, impossible to hide how close to coming she was. This was all too much for her.

Gilbert was slamming into her now, grabbing her shoulder for leverage as he called out, “drenched!”

She bucked back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust as she gasped out each letter.

Finally, when he yelled “Come!” instead of spelling she just did, squeezing around his length as she finally orgasmed, moaning loudly in shameless relief.

Gilbert followed quickly, burying his cock into her clenching, orgasming canal as he came, filling her with his thick come, grinding it into her willing body as he slowly finished.

He delicately pulled out of her, aware of how sensitive she might be, and collapsed next to her, breathless.

“Think we made a baby that time?” Anne asked, face sweaty and smile pleased. 

“Definitely.” Gilbert kissed her on the forehead before getting up to find something to clean them up with.


End file.
